Fantasy or Reality (Life is Strange Fanfic)(Completed)
by Nikida-san
Summary: Today was the day she was going to be moving out of her comfort zone, Blackwell Academy the prestige art school Flora had been dreaming about for years. Even with all her issues they still accepted her to the school because of her amazing art and photography skills. Skills she acquired because of the mental illness that haunted her every day.
1. Episode 1

" _Click, click, you're useless, weak, pathetic."_ Those were the words that echoed around Flora every day since she could remember. When she got a little older the voices got louder and the creatures became real. Schizophrenia. The mental disorder that has haunted Flora for many years and is continuing to haunt her now.

Today was the day she was going to be moving out of her comfort zone, Blackwell Academy the prestige art school Flora had been dreaming about for years. Even with all her issues they still accepted her to the school because of her amazing art and photography skills. Skills she acquired because of the mental illness that haunted her every day. Flora was nervous about the new school, what if no one liked her? What if they found out about her schizophrenia? What if the voices got louder?

"Flora, you need to relax. If you don't want to do this I can always take you back home and we can continue with homeschooling," Savannah Lewis, single and struggle mother of Flora Lewis. She was always so worried about her daughter and her illness, unfortunately the small family didn't have the money for treatment. "I'm alright mother, if I start to feel really bad I'll call you to come and get me. I hope I don't get too bad because I really want to go to this school, it's been a dream of mine to go here for many years," Flora said was she watched the trees fly by the car.

The rest of the ride was filled with a comforting silence, the closer they got to Blackwell, the more paranoid Flora felt. It was a feeling that was always accompanied by whispers and mild hallucinations. The voices were unintelligible but they still bothered her, why is this happening to her? Why did she have to go through these things?

As soon as the car stop the voices and illusions came to an immediate stop, giving Flora a bit of piece. "Alright love, this is it. If you want me to turn around and go home I am more than willing to do it," Flora shook her head and got out of the car, grabbing her suitcases and other things. "I don't want to go back, I'm going to do this mom. I want to do this no matter what," Savannah was proud of how strong willed her daughter was but in the back of her mind she knew something was going to happen.

Call it a woman's intuition or just being a mother, but she felt deep in her heart that this was going to be the last time she would see her daughter. "Promise me you're going to call me every day so I know you're alright," Flora nodded as her mother pulled her into one last hug. "Ok, love have fun and please don't forget to call me. Please," Flora smiled and waved before heading to the dorms. She looked down at the paper in her hands and nodded, it said room 225. The dorm was very easy to find considering everyone was trying to move all their things in and get to know their new neighbors.

Flora wasn't feeling the whole welcome wagon thing, she just wanted to go to her new home and veg out by herself. Thankfully for her the room was in the corner of the back of the dorm and she didn't have a next-door neighbor. At least not one that she knows about. It didn't take long for Flora to unpack all her things, she still had a little over a week before school started so while she was feeling alright it was probably best to look around.

Flora slipped on her shoes and left the room, the other girls were moving around the dorm chatting unpacking things and just enjoying their last week of summer. She slowly walked through the dorm and ran into a girl holding a box. The box fell along with her things along with one of the many hallucinations that scurried away as it fell to the floor.

"Sorry I can't really see over the box," Flora looked over at the girl in front of her, she looked so plain to her. Short brown hair, freckles, blue eyes, and boring clothing. Flora helped her pick up the things that fell out of the box before getting up. "It's ok, I wasn't paying attention either. It was probably my fault since I was focusing on other things," Flora said looking down at her feet, the anklet on her foot shined from the fluorescent lights in the hall.

"Are you new here? Wait that was a stupid question everyone here is new," Flora found herself chuckling at the girl's comment. "I'm Flora Lewis, my room is in isolation just how I like it," The girl pointed to the door she was standing beside and gave a small shy smile. "Max Caufield, this is my going to become my favorite cocoon," Max looked over Flora, she was pretty and obviously girly judging by her brightly colored glasses, pink flowery dress and sparkly silver shoes. The thing that made Flora so intriguing were her eyes, one was bright blue and seemed to stare into your very existence while the other was a warm chocolatey brown that was inviting.

Max didn't realize she was staring so hard until Flora moved to let someone pass by, she was so interested in getting to know her but didn't know how to go about doing it. "Well, I'll leave you to it, it was nice to meet you Max," Flora said before waving and walking down the rest of the hall. Max watched her walk down the hall with a light blush sprinkled across her face, she repeated her name over and over in her head before pulling out her camera and taking a photo.

Flora walked out of the girl's dormitories and took in her surroundings; the birds were chirping and everything felt nice and tranquil. A feeling that she wasn't used to feeling but one she could get use too. "Hello, are you deaf?" Flora snapped back to reality before meeting the eyes of a short haired blonde. All the vibes she gave off make her feel uncomfortable and nervous. The blonde pushed her out of the way and walked in the dormitories with two other girls behind her.

 _"Useless, worthless, just die_ ," The voices started up again, it was coming, she could feel it's presence making its way to her. She turned and bolted back in the dormitories and to her room locking the door. She heard the heavy footsteps coming closer followed by whispers of insults and all her insecurities. Flora jumped on the bed and pulled the blankets over her head and tried to remember what her mother told her but the loud banging on the door was distracting and terrifying her. In a second everything was quiet, no voices and no more pounding on the door. Any person that was new to this situation would think it was all said and done but Flora knew better and stayed hidden under the covers. She heard the door unlocked and slowly creaked open, and heavy footsteps moved over to the bed. "You can't hurt me, because you're not real. You are a trick of the mind and you can't hurt me," Flora said to herself, her mind was spinning and she wanted someone beside her to chase the invisible monsters away especially this one.

She had never see this hallucination but it was the most frightening of them all, the others she could tolerate but this one set her on edge. It told her horrible things but it never showed itself, not that she gave it a change to show itself. She usually hid or covered her eyes when it was close to avoid seeing want kind of twisted being her mind projected. This particular hallucination only ever showed a dark clawed hand or hid in the shadows at night taunting. The atmosphere shifted and everything felt calm again, Flora sighed before slowly pulling the covers off her body, she opened her eyes slowly and was alone in the bed room.

She went to the other side of her room and grabbed her medicine bag, her mother made sure to pack all the pills she needed to feel somewhat better without using anything too damaging. Well, as damaging as you can get while taking pills. Flora popped half of a sleeping pill in her mouth before falling back on the bed. Might as well go to bed now before anymore weird things start to happen again, she thought as she started to drift off into a dreamless slumber.


	2. Episode 2

The rest of the week went smoothly for Flora considering she spent most of the time in her room away from everyone. When she did leave her room, it was only to eat and to converse with Max or Kate. The more time she spent with Max she realized she was just a big awkward dork and she loved it. Kate on the other hand, was very and nice and reserved but had a strong will of faith making herself wonderful company for when the voices started to freak her out.

It was the first day of school and Flora was unfortunately in one of her moods where she didn't feel like doing anything. Her mother spent the whole morning trying to prep her for the day but it didn't seem to be working well. She got out of bed anyway because Kate wouldn't stop knocking on the door and singing Christian songs. After getting dressed and ready for school, Flora grabbed her things and walked out of the room. A couple of her smaller harmless hallucinations creeped around the dorm hall watching her and taunting her.

Today she wasn't in the mood for any of it, she just wanted to get the day over with and go back to bed for the rest of her miserable life. The first class she had was a Life Drawing class, with her fellow dorm neighbor Max Caufield. She walked in the class and took the seat in the back closet to the window and stared at nothing.

Max walked into the room following a few other students and noticed Flora in the room staring at nothing the empty wall. To her it was very strange, should she go and see if something was wrong with her or just let her stare. She wanted to know more about the strange beautiful girl so she walked over to her table and sat down across from her. Flora didn't move and it confused Max, Flora was staring Max in the face not blinking just staring.

"Um, hey Flora are you alright?" Flora blinked a couple times before sighing and nodding. "I'm fine, I just miss home," Max nodded understanding exactly where she came from. Although it was exciting to come back to Arcadia Bay she still missed the city life. "Oh, I drew a picture for you the other day when we we're hanging out in your room," Flora said going into her bag and pulling out one of the many sketch books she owned, she flipped through a few pages before pulling out the picture she selected and pushing it towards Max.

Max stared at the picture in awe, it was the most beautiful portrait of herself she had ever seen, when she thought about it, it was the only one she has seen. "This is so good, I love it so much Flora. Thank you." Flora nodded and forced a smile before putting her sketch book down. She has having issues trying to enjoy the company of her friend and it made her feel horrible, why was she so different? Why was it so hard for her to happy? Why am I like this?

 _"Just do it, no one will miss you anyway,"_ Flora tensed up when that haunting voice whispered in her ear. She covered her ears as her breathing became labored, Max was a little freaked out by what was happening but she didn't know what to do so she just watched. "It's ok, nothing can hurt you here. No, I know, I know what you said and I don't care you can't touch me . I don't care I'm not listening to you don't exist." Flora yelled, the other students in the classroom stared at many of them judging while others were genuinely worried for her. Flora jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see one of the teachers looking down at her.

This man is Mark Jefferson, I was enrolled in his class, Flora thought as all the voices quieted down. "Come on, we can fill you in on the class later. I don't think it's healthy for you to be in class right now." Mark said helping the young student up. He was, without a doubt attracted to this girl, it was her eyes that lured him in. However, he didn't know what was wrong with her, it was completely obvious that she was mentally ill and not taking medication but which one.

He walked her to his room which was empty, and sat her down at one of the desk before leaning against his own desk. "Do you mind telling me what just happened? It's alright if you're not ready to talk about it but as a concerned teacher I need to be able to help you if something like that happens again." Flora looked down at the desk watching something slither by before sighing and going into her bag. She searched through it for a while before pulling out a small journal and pushing it towards the teacher.

Mark walked over to the table and sat down in front of Flora before opening the journal, inside was a bunch of different clips, drawings, journal entries, and medicines prescribed. Her behavior makes perfect sense to Mark and looked over the ominous drawings, they were creepy and very dark. One of the spiked his interest a bit, it was nothing but a shadow with a clawed hand reached out, where was the rest of the being?

"You're schizophrenic, I should've known I knew a few people that suffer from the same thing. The only difference is are being treated for it and you clearly are not, can your family not afford it?" Mark asked handing the book back to her. Flora shook her head as she took the book and put it away. "I just live with my mother, I'm only here on a scholarship. We can't afford the medicine I need." Mark nodded and gave her a little smile he loved the sound of her melodic voice.

"That's alright, I want to see you do good here so I'll tell you what. If you promise me you will take them to make yourself better I'll buy your medicines for you so can get better." Mark's heart almost jumped out of his throat from the happiness that overflowed from his student's eyes. "Thank you so much, I would really appreciate it. I want to get better I don't want to live like that all the time, I'll take any help you're will to give me," Flora had never been so happy in her life. She was going to be getting the help she needed to stop the voices and the hallucinations that were driving her insane.

"Good now that we have that settle let me get you back to your room. No class for you today, I don't want you having another episode in the middle of class until we get you on your medication." Flora nodded following him out of the school and to the girl's dorm, she thanked him with a quick hug before running inside to her room. Mark watched the girl run inside, she reminded him so much of Rachel and it excited him. She smiled like her, walked like her, and at times she even looked at her. It was like Rachel was still in Blackwell, Mark shook his head when he realized that he never even got the girl's name.

Flora relaxed on her bed as she conversed with her mother about the scene that had just played out. She was excited about getting the treatment she needed but at the same time she was scared. What if it didn't work and made things worse? The doctors told her that the case of Schizophrenia wasn't the worst but it wasn't good either. There was a knock on the door and Flora opened the door to see Max holding a bag of goodies.

"Hey Flora I was just coming to see if you were feeling better. I also brought some sweets if you want. If not it's ok I'll just eat them or give them away," Flora couldn't understand the feelings that were going through her but she felt safe with her new friend. She moved to let her friend in the room before closing the door and taking a seat on the bed. "So, um... are you alright? I was a little scared when you started talking to yourself but we all have our own issues." Max noticed Flora's face turn a light shade of red. "Did I say something wrong?" Flora shook her head and sighed, Max didn't say anything wrong in fact it made her happy.

People were reaching out to understand her no to judge and criticize her for her illness, first it was Mr. Jefferson and now Max. "I don't really tell anyone, but I'm schizophrenic, it's not as bad as it could be but it's still bad." It felt so good for Flora to tell her friend about her mental illness but at the same time she feared being rejected just the thought made her anxious and nervous. Max stared in awe as the first real friend she made told her about her deepest secret, she didn't know much about the illness but she knew it was a dangerous one. Flora seemed to be the furthest thing from danger but who knew when she would break.

The silence in the room made Flora sick, Max hated her now she was 100% convinced that he was no longer wanted as a friend. Flora grabbed some of her things before running out of the room leaving a very conflicted Max behind. She needed to get away from Blackwell away from everyone, everything was suffocating her and the voices started up making her mind fuzzy. She ran off campus in no general direction she was just running.

Flora wasn't sure how long she was running but when she realized she was lost, the sun was setting and it freaked her out. She was all alone and it was getting dark, that means it's coming soon and that was the last thing she wanted. "Are you lost?" Flora jumped when someone touched her back, she turned to see a pretty blue haired punk girl. Flora ran up to her before covering her face and laying her head on her chest. Chloe was completely thrown off by the frantic blonde but didn't push her off. She was attracted to the "lost girl" and wanted to know more about her.

Chloe carefully pulled Flora off her and led her over to her old truck before helping her in, she complied but kept her eyes closed the entire time. "Hey, are you going to be alright?" Flora ignored her and moved towards the sound of her voice before resting her head in Chloe's lap. "I hope you don't freak the fuck out when you realize I'm taking you to my house since I have no idea what the hell to do with you." Flora relaxed halfway into the ride but remained in her spot, just like how she once felt with Max she felt safe with this girl, she didn't even know her name but she took the time to make sure she was alright.

"Hey, looks like you finally chilled out. So, before I welcome you to my house how about I get your name hotness. I'm all American Bad-ass, Chloe Prince." Flora opened her eyes to see Chloe looking down at her, she didn't realize the truck was off, meaning they made it to their destination. "Flora Lewis, it's nice to meet you Chloe. I'm sorry if I freaked you out I was just having a moment." Chloe shrugged before smiling at Flora. In a way, she kind of reminded her of Rachel, Flora was absolutely gorgeous, she was obviously smaller than Rachel and overly girly. Her eyes captivated Chloe, her face was clean of any marks or blemishes, and her pouty red lips were slightly parted. Chloe found herself looking over her tiny frame, her dress was hiked up mid-thigh showing off toned legs and a small scar.

Chloe had to force herself to look away before doing something that would most likely freak Flora out. "Let's go inside, unless you'd rather sleep in the truck." Flora got up and followed Chloe into her small but comforting home. "Chloe where have you been? I have been call..." Joyce stopped yelling when she realized the small girl behind her daughter, leave it up to Chloe to pick up stragglers. This one was different that all the others Chloe brought to the house, she actually looked very nice. "I'm sorry I didn't know Chloe was bringing anyone home, I'm Joyce Chloe's mother." Flora took Joyce's hand before giving her a small smile. "Flora, mom, mom, Flora. Let's go before she starts bringing out the baby pictures." Chloe said pushing Flora upstairs. Chloe led Flora into her messy room and completely regretted it, she probably should've had her wait while she picked some of this crap up.

"Sorry about the mess I really wasn't expecting anyone, are you hungry? If so my mom is an amazing cook and she enjoys talking to it's up to you." Flora shook her head and sat down on the end of Chloe's bed, she wasn't feeling hungry today she just wanted to go to bed before having another episode. "You can lay down; do you go to school?" Chloe was trying her best to figure out the pretty girl in her room but she wasn't getting much out of her.

"Blackwell, I have school tomorrow." Of course, she would go to Blackwell, Chloe thought mental rolling her eyes. She jumped on the bed beside Flora after kicking off her shoes, Flora made herself comfortable on the bed and smiled. It didn't take long for Flora to fall asleep but Chloe stayed up a bit looking her over, so many things about her reminded her about Rachel and it was bittersweet. It was like having her here but at the same time Chloe knew there would never be anyone that could replace the force that was Rachel Amber.


	3. Episode 3

A few weeks went by and for Flora, things were starting to look up, Mr. Jefferson had given her the medicine she needed to cope with her illness. Her hallucinations weren't as bad as they usually were although some of the still popped up they didn't mess with her. The voices she used to hear all the time had quieted down and she was noticeably happier. Max had apologized for hurting her feelings which she happily accepted, she missed having her friend around.

Chloe had also become a big part of her life as well, Flora wasn't the one to get into mischief but with Chloe anything was possible. Today was like any other day for Flora she was in Mr. Jefferson's class doodling and paying attention occasionally. Flora noticed a piece of paper move her way, she looked up to see Max looking the other direction. Flora looked down at the paper before looking over at Mr. Jefferson. _Photoshoot, after class, my room. – Mad Max._

Flora agreed before taking the paper and shoving it in her bag before anyone could read it, she heard someone tap on the table and looked up to see Mr. Jefferson looking down at her. "This is a very nice drawing, however, we're in photography try to pay attention, Flora." Flora put her drawings away and nodded as soon Mr. Jefferson turned around Victoria threw a paper ball at Flora. Of all the students that went here, Victoria was the only one that she hated more than anyone else. She couldn't understand how someone as beautiful as Victoria could be such a bitch.

Flora picked up that paper and opened it to see a terrible drawing off her jerking of Mr. Jefferson and a couple others she didn't recognize. She tore the paper up into pieces before throwing it away, she didn't care if Mr. Jefferson saw she was livid and was starting to lose control. She took a couple deep breaths before grabbing her things and walking out of the class and into the girl's bathroom, the rest of the class stared as Flora stormed out of the classroom but Mr. Jefferson continued, he would have to deal with Flora after he was done teaching his class.

Flora paced back and forth in the bathroom trying to clear her mind but nothing would work, the voice started as quiet whispers gradually got louder and harder to ignore. Flora froze when she felt the back of her neck hairs stand up. It never left like it was supposed to, Flora tried to steady her breathing with the bathroom door flew open. Kate being a concerned friend was upset that Mr. Jefferson did nothing to make sure Flora was alright so she took matters into her own hands and left class early to check on her friend.

"Flora, are you going to be alright?" As soon as Flora heard the sound of Kate's soothing voice everything around her started to calm down. Flora smiled at her friend before pulling her into a hug. "I'm alright now, I just needed a quick breather from everyone. Thank you for coming to check on me." Kate smiled at her friend and nodded, she knew something was wrong with Flora but she wasn't sure what exactly. She just knew that she had to pray for her every night and hope that she figures everything out.

The two walked out of the bathroom parted ways and Flora walked back into the now empty classroom, Mark was sitting at his desk looking through some of the work that his students had done. He was unimpressed by many of them but there were a few people that stood out. He looked up when he heard light footsteps moving towards his desk to see Flora looking sheepish. She was just so incredibly adorable with everything she did in Mark's eyes.

"I'm sorry for storming out of your class, I wasn't feeling well and I needed to leave before I had an episode," Flora said quietly, she felt bad for interrupting the class but like Mr. Jefferson told her before, when she starts to feel bad leave the area and take deep breaths. "It's quite alright, I'm glad you're feeling better. You seem to be doing much better than before I think that was the first time in a few days I've seen start to have an episode and even then, you handled it very well. Congratulations. You didn't miss much just the homework assignment, landscapes. I know you draw better than you take photos but at least try and if you need any help please come by anytime and I'll gladly help you." Flora smiled and nodded bouncing out of Mr. Jefferson's class, she was so excited to be praised for handling her illness so well.

Mark watched as Flora skipped out of the room as Nathan strutted in the classroom. If she was any other student she might've picked up on all the hints he was dropping. He needed to be more careful or he would ruin his chance, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Nathan pointed to where Flora was seconds ago and smiled. "I don't know that girl, she's hot what's her name?" Mark mental rolled his eyes at the buffoon in front of him, Nathan had an eye for pretty women but he was so ignorant and unappreciative.

"Flora Lewis, she's new this year and she is off limits. She is perfection at its finest, do not torment that girl if anything you should try being her friend. Once you get her comfortable invite her to our special room. This time I will handle everything, I will not have you mess this up, please. I know last time was an accident but she's special and I think she's going to be the one that satisfies both of our needs." Nathan nodded and smirked he liked what the crazy bastard was saying, Flora. He had only caught a glimpse of her since he was looking down at his phone when they passed by but he liked what he saw, she was almost like a doll. He would have fun getting to know her.

Flora made it back to the dorm and noticed Max lounging on her bed, Flora threw her things in the corner of the room before laying on the bed beside her friend. "You look like you're doing better." Flora nodded at her friend and grabbed her sketchbook on the desk, she had been working on a lot of new sketches and wanted to share some of them with Max. Max was Flora's favorite model and most of her sketches were of her best friend, of course, she had sketches of other students too but Max was her muse.

"Oh, I have the portrait of Kate that I forgot to give her, I'll be right back," Flora pulled the drawing out of her book before leaving the room, when she walked out of the room and knocked on Kate's open before walking in. "Hi Kate, I forgot to give you this today in class. Just a thank you for being so awesome and being there for me when I need someone," Flora handed Kate the drawing before jumping up and pulling her friend into a tight embrace. "Wow, why don't you two just fuck already?" Both Kate and Flora rolled their eyes when they heard Victoria's voice.

"I'm here to invite you two lame birds to the Vortex Club party, not because I want to I'm just attempting to be nice because Mark asked that I be nice to you two. So, here's your invites make sure you dress nice." Victoria hated inviting Kate and Flora, mostly Kate because she asked so much better than everyone else with her holy than thou attitude. She hated Flora because of how beautiful she was, it was so unfair. How was someone as lame and weird as her be so gorgeous?

"You're inviting me to a real party with dancing and stuff?" Victoria made a face at Flora before walking out at leaving the room. It was the first time Flora had been invited to anything and she was super excited, Kate, on the other hand, wasn't too sure about going to the party. "It's not until the 4th that means we still have a week to get ready for it I'll see you later Kate." Flora skipped out of the room and slammed into a sturdy object, she caught herself before falling to the ground. Flora was completely shocked to see a boy in the girl's dormitories, was this supposed to even happen?

"Nathan let's go this place is a little too stuffy now," Nathan ignored his friend and looked over the small girl in front of him, she was a probably the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. Long silky dirty blonde hair, flawless skin, pouty lips and the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. Nathan removed the glasses from Flora's face and he noticed her instantly start to panic.

"Please don't break them, I can't see well without them. I didn't mean to run into you," Flora said looking down at the hazy floor, her glasses were very expensive and she knew her mother would be upset if she told them they were broken. Nathan handed her the glasses before following Victoria out of the dormitories, he looked back once more at Flora who was staring back. Oh yeah, he wanted her no matter what.

Flora walked back to her room to see that Max had left, she sat on the bed and looked over the invitation. Her first party. How should she dress? Should she wear a dress like she usually did or maybe wear something comfortable? How did people dress for parties anyway? Flora pulled out her laptop and started searching the web for party outfits most of which were way too revealing for her liking but if that's what it meant to be a party girl that's what she's was willing to do.

By the time Flora went through all of her clothes it was past midnight and she was still wide awake. She peeked out of her room, of course, everyone was in bed that should make it easy for her to leave and take a midnight walk. She easily left the building and took a seat out in the middle of the field, never in a million years did she think she would be doing this. Enjoying the night with no hallucination, no voices whispering just peace and quiet. Flora got up and walked to the front of the school and smiled, she pulled out her phone and took a photo of the dark building.

It was a lot later than Mark wanted it to be but he had a lot of work that had to get done, a lot of these students were hopeless, they had no talent for real photography they were just taking pictures. Then he had students like Maxine Caufield who's photos showed her innocence and purity, Flora, her photo's we dark but beautiful they showed the illness that she battled with. Mark closed the files before collecting his things and walking out of the room, as soon as he exited the school he noticed Flora standing in the grass looking up at the school.

Mark felt his pulse race at how perfect of a shot it would be, he quickly pulled out his camera and took the shot, the moonlight illuminating her long soft hair, the light wind blowing making her dress flow behind her it was perfection. He took a few more shots before she noticed he was there. "It's alright, you're not in trouble but if you don't mind could you just stay like that a little bit longer. As a photographer, there is no way I could pass up a shot this beautiful." Flora complied and stayed where she was as her teacher took photos of her. It made her a bit nervous but at the same time, she loved the attention.

Once Mark was finished he thanked her and walked over to the small teenager, she fidgeted with her hands and looked down at her feet. The more he was around this girl the more he fell in love she was so pure and innocent and it made him feel weak. "I'm sorry I know I'm not supposed to be out at this time, I just needed some fresh air," Flora was terrified she was going to get in trouble or worse expelled from being out past curfew. Mark chuckled before shaking his head. "You are fine, I promise you I won't expel you for being out past curfew. Trust me you're not the first one to be out late and you most defiantly won't be the last," Mark said, he noticed Flora's face light up at his comment, followed by a light growling. Flora's face visibly turned a deep red as she smiled sheepishly. The moment couldn't be any more perfect.

"Are you hungry?" Flora nodded with a small smile on her face. "I know I'm not supposed to do this but how about I get you something to eat before you go back to your dorm." Mr. Jefferson was like her guardian angel, he was always there helping her when she needed him. Flora nodded and followed him to his nice sleek car before getting in buckling up. (Just in case you guys don't understand Flora is a very naïve person and because of her illness she sees Mr. Jefferson as this guardian angel that is always going to be around to protect her so she's is always going to be ok with whatever he does).

Flora and Mark made small talk all the way to the closest fast food joint that was still open, he drove her to the beach and Flora happily jumped out of the car and ran down to the shoreline. Mark took this chance to take a few more photos of her before going down to join her down by the shoreline. This was the perfect opportunity to take her but for some reason, the timing felt right so Mark left his "equipment" back in the car. "I wouldn't go in if I were you, it's every cold nothing like when I was in California," Flora nodded putting her fingertips in the icy water before chuckling.

"Thank you for believing me in Mr. Jefferson, I feel like I would've been sent back home because I wasn't getting the right treatment. You are like my Knight," Flora said looking up at her admirer. Mark almost died when she looked up at him with her doe eyes, he didn't care if the timing was wrong he needed those photos.

"Are you ready to go back?" Flora frowned thinking about going back to her lonely dorm, she wasn't even tired yet and she didn't want to get in trouble with anyone else who happens to be checking the school's perimeter. "If you're not ready we can go back to my place, I'm dog sitting so I should be getting back to make sure the little guy gets fed," Flora nodded following Mark back to the car completely oblivious the dangerous intent of her teacher.

It didn't take long for the pair to get to one of Mark's many houses, for Flora it was an honor being in her savior's home. Flora followed Mark into the modernized home and looked around in awe it was absolutely beautiful in her eyes. "This is a beautiful home, mine is about the size of your living area," Mark ignored her and quickly prepared the drug before Flora could turn around, a loud knock on the door freaked Flora out and almost made Mark drop the needle and drugs.

He silently cursed and hid everything before opening the door, of course, it was his nosy ass neighbor. "Sorry to bother you so late but a pipe burst in my home, my husband is away on a business trip and I can't go to sleep with it flooding the house," Mark mental rolled his eyes before flashing he neighbor a small smile. "Let me change and I'll be right over," He shut the door in her face before turning back to look at Flora who was lounging on the couch. "Flora, I'll be right back, I'm going to take care of this really fast," Flora nodded at her teacher as he disappeared upstairs for a few minutes.

Flora relaxed into the couch and continued looking around the house, all the photos displayed everywhere were photos Mr. Jefferson took. Flora wondered if she would ever be featured in any of his works, she would have to ask him when he was finished with his task. Time went by and eventually, Flora fell into a deep slumber as Mark finished helping his annoying neighbor, when he got back to the house he noticed Flora fast asleep on the couch. She looked so much younger when she was sleeping, so childlike and innocent.

Mark took the opportunity to snap a couple shots of the sleeping beauty in his home before moving a few pieces of her blonde hair out of her face. Flora stirred but remained asleep, it was getting late and Mark knew he had to get his student back on campus in the morning before anyone noticed she was gone. Flora seemed to trust him enough to come to his home so she would easily follow him to the dark room with no problems. This is probably going to be the easiest photo shoot I'll ever do.


	4. Episode 4

Flora woke up a bit disoriented from not know where she was until the previous night snapped her back to reality. This is Mr. Jefferson's home. She got up and walked into the kitchen to see a shirtless Mr. Jefferson drinking coffee. Flora never found herself interested in anyone until that moment, yes, she thought girls were pretty and boys were handsome but Mr. Jefferson was perfect. "Good morning, Mr. Jefferson," Mark smiled and looked over at his young student before waving her over. Flora slowly walked towards her teacher before taking a seat beside him.

"How did you sleep? I didn't want to wake you up so I left you on the couch," Flora shrugged as she played with her fingers. She was sure her face was bright red and she didn't want Mr. Jefferson to see her embarrassed face. "I guess that's good, I should get you back to school before everyone gets up, it's the weekend and I'm sure you want to spend time with your friends," Mark stood up and disappeared upstairs for a bit before returning fully clothed. Flora got up and followed him out to his car, unaware of the eyes watching in the distance.

The first thing Flora did when she got back to her dorm was, pull out her sketchbook, she spent the next few hours drawing the image that clouded her mind since she's seen it. Mark Jefferson, the one man she found to be so inviting and attractive all at once. When she finished her drawing, she took a shower before walking into Max's room. Max looked like she was struggling with homework, then again Max was always struggling with something.

"Hi Max, how are you?" Max turned and smiled at Flora, didn't even realize she was in the room. "Hey Flora, how's it hanging?" Flora shrugged before laying back on the bed. No matter what she couldn't get Mr. Jefferson out of her mind, he was clouding her everything. "I'm great just bored, I was going to ask if you wanted to hang but you seem like you're busy trying to figure out your homework," Max nodded looking back her algebra homework before letting her head fall and hit the desk. "It's alright Max, I'm sure you'll get it eventually. If you need me I'm going to be in my room," Flora got up and walked into her room and mentally freaked out when the boy from yesterday was lounging on her bed.

Nathan was anxious about getting to know this pretty girl who seemed to have a freaky obsession with that weird Max girl that Victoria always talks shit about. All her sketchbook had in it was drawing and sketches of Max, and one of Mark Jefferson. The door opening pulled Nathan out of his thoughts, as he noticed Flora stiffen up.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was so melodic like angels singing in Nathan's mind. "Yeah, The Vortex Club party, Victoria told me you've never been to a party and your outfits suck so as president of The Vortex Club I'm taking it upon myself to make sure you don't look like an ass," Flora frowned at the boy, this must be Nathan Prescott she thought. Your clothes are not that great I guess and your kind of small so you can't fit in any of Victoria's clothes. You might be able to fit in Courtney's clothes," Nathan grabbed Flora's arm before dragging her into Victoria's room, Victoria, Taylor, and Courtney all sat in the room conversing until they saw Nathan with Flora.

Victoria frowned when she saw Flora, she was already being forced to invite her to the party now Nathan is bringing her all in her area. "What's up Nathan?" He pointed to Flora who was staring at the floor. "She needs a new outfit for the party, think you guys can give her some guidance?" Nathan asked looking at his frustrated friend. He didn't care that Victoria didn't like her, he wanted Flora and he was going to get her no matter what.

"I'll see what I can do but she can't fit an any of our clothes, she's short and had small boobs and wide hips. So, we'll have to improvise with something in her closet because I'm not spending money on her," Nathan rolled his eyes at Victoria's comment before taking out a couple hundred dollars and handing them to Victoria. Victoria thanked her friend before pulling Flora out of the dorm, money = shopping.

Victoria dropped the little group to a mall about two hours away from the school, three chatted while Flora followed behind like a lost puppy. She knew nothing about hanging out at the mall with friends, well acquaintances because Victoria was certainly no friend. Victoria glanced back at Flora occasionally and couldn't help but feel a little bad for her. She obviously didn't have friends back wherever she came from so she was painfully awkward when it came to situations like this one.

Victoria stopped walking and linked her arm with Flora before pulling her into Forever 21, it was the perfect price range for this little dove. "What type of things do you like? I know for a fact that you like pink since you're always wearing it but anything else here that sparks your interest?" Flora looked around the store as her eyes met a short rusty colored puffy dress. Flora had the accessories to dress it up, she would add a bejeweled belt, and silver earrings to give it life.

"I guess that is something you would wear, frumpy and has layers. It's ugly but you can probably pull it off, go try it on," Victoria said handing the dress to Flora who gladly took it and ran to the dressing room. "So why are we doing this again?" Courtney was confused as to why they were helping this nobody out, she didn't matter to her so why should she help her? Taylor on the other hand secretly liked Flora, knowing that Victoria would be upset if she tried to befriend the girl she stayed quiet.

As the small group waiting for Flora to finish up in the dressing room when one dress caught Taylor's eye. It was a white cocktail dress with lace sleeve and it just screamed Flora, she picked it up as Flora walked out and shook her head. "Here try this one, I think it's going to look very nice," Flora nodded walking back into the dressing room. She quickly pulled on the white dress and smiled when she looked at herself. In her eyes, she looked like a princess and she loved it, wait until she told her mother she went shopping with friends.

Flora skipped out of the dressing room and spun around so the others could see her, Taylor clapped, Courtney rolled her eyes and Victoria and nodded. "Not bad, Lewis, not bad at all," Victoria said. Victoria gave Flora the money to pay for her dress as Taylor and Courtney browsed around the store. "Now that you have a dress all you need is shoes and accessories, it shouldn't be too hard to find since you don't need too much to distract from the dress," Victoria said waiting in the line with Flora.

Flora shook her head and frowned as some of her hallucinations started to whisper and talk about her, it had been so long since they bothered her and now suddenly, they were tormenting her. Victoria noticed Flora get tense and it made her a bit uncomfortable. This is like what happened on a few weeks ago when she threw that drawing her. "Hey, are you alright?" Flora handed Victoria the dress and money before running out of the store and out of the mall, the voices were getting louder and Flora was started to lose herself.

God damn kids and all their pranking shit, they want all these drugs but want to throw a hissy fit when they can't handle it. Fucking Blackwell little shit stains. Frank was wiping all the mess of the side of his home when he noticed Rachel run by, his heart stopped as he ran after her. Where the hell has she been and why would she return without going straight to him? Knowing Rachel, she got herself in some sort of trouble and just escaped. Frank knew better than anyone else what Rachel was capable of and how reckless she really was. As soon as he grabbed her and she looked up at him he realized he grabbed the wrong person. This girl looked so much like her it was almost scary when he really looked her over he noticed she was shorter than Rachel and her eyes were weird. They were beautiful but at the same time it kind of freaked him out.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else," Flora took a couple steps away from her attacker and sighed when she the voices quieted down. "It's ok, I um, are you ok? You kind of look sad," Flora said quietly. She was still a little freaked out by him grabbing her but she was intrigued by all his tattoo. "I'm fine, just mind your own fucking business," Flora frowned and started to get angry. He just grabbed her and then has the nerve to be mean, what if she was a bad person she would've cried out and got the man arrested.

"Look I'm just looking for someone that looks a lot like you so when I saw you I was really happy she came back but it wasn't her so I'm a little bummed out," Frank said looking down at the pavement, he looked over the Rachel look alike one last time before turning his back to her. The more he looked at her the more he wanted to know about her, she was enticing and he wanted her. "Well I'm sorry you couldn't help you," Frank shrugged before he noticed more Blackwell students. He shook his head before turning and walking away from the Rachel like-alike and back to his RV.

Flora frowned at the conflicted man before realizing the other girls were standing beside her and frowning. "Why did you run off like that? I had to stand there in line like an idiot and pay for a dress that isn't even mine," Courtney yelled crossing her arms. Victoria was livid but she knew something was off about Flora she just didn't know what it was yet. She was going to find out what was wrong with her and when she did she was going to do what she did best, and this is being the top Bitch. Victoria put her hand on Flora's shoulder and smiled at her. "It's all good, Flora just needed a breather. Trust me I don't blame her with all the stuffy people in that store. Let's get her back on campus so we can pick out her accessories and shoes," Victoria said pulling Flora to the car.

The car ride was quiet and Flora was so happy to be back on campus, she just wanted to go to her room and be by herself and call her mother. She thanked Victoria and the others and walked into her room locking the door, she hung her dress up before laying on the best and relaxing. Flora quickly passed out in her room enjoying her dreamless slumber.

Max was hanging out with her friend Warren, she really liked Warren he was quirky and fun kind of like her. After she watched bitch Victoria steal Flora for the day it made her a little jealous, why was Victoria giving her all this random attention. What was Victoria up too? "Earth to Max, are you catching what I'm saying?" Max smiled at her friend sheepishly before shaking her head. "Sorry Warren, I wasn't really paying attention, I'm actually a little worried about a friend," Warren nodded knowing exactly who she was talking about.

He didn't know Flora personally but she was very pretty and a little strange, it kind of made him jealous to see Max and Flora hanging out. "Hey Warren, I'm going to see you later, I want to go check on my friend and make sure she's still alive since Victoria and her posy is back," Warren nodded giving Max a large smile. "Alright, I'll catch you on the flip side, keep it real Max," Max walked back to the dormitories and noticed Courtney and Taylor trying to pry open Flora's door.

She walked up to them and they both turned and frowned at her. "What the hell do you want hipster?" Max rolled her eyes and pointed towards the door. "I want to know why you're trying to get in her room," Taylor flicked Max off and stomped off with Courtney on her tail, making Max feel a little better, but why were they trying to break into her room in the beginning? Max pulled out the extra key she had for Flora's room and unlocked the door. When she opened it Flora was sitting at her desk with headphones in drawing something. No wonder she didn't hear them trying to bust the door in, Max thought walking up and touching her shoulder.

Flora jumped when she felt a hand on her but she relaxed when she realized it was just Max, she had completely forgotten that she gave Max an extra key to the room. "Just so you know Taylor and Courtney were just trying to break into your room, how are you doing?" Flora pointed at the white dress laying on the futon. "Is that your dress for The Vortex Club? It's so pretty, I'm sure you can dress it down a bit with those sparkly pink sneakers you have. And you can wear that pink charm bracelet Kate made for you." Max said trying to cheer up her friend. Flora wasn't feeling like visitors after her weird shopping trip, for some reason, she couldn't get the man that grabbed her out of her mind.

"Have you ever run into someone and they just cloud your mind and they're the only thing you want to think about?" Max understood that better then everyone, here she was talking to the girl that she was possibly in love with. The girl she ran into, the girl that clouded her mind every day, the girl she took photos of all the time if that wasn't love Max wasn't sure what love really was. Max shook her head before taking a seat on the bed, she took a quick photo of Flora before laying back on the bed. "So, have you heard about the missing girl Rachel Ambers?" Flora asked looking at the missing person's flyer she got out of Chloe's room. Chloe was so passionate about finding her missing friend and it made Flora a little jealous. "No but it's pretty sad seeing her missing persons flyers all over the place," Max said

Max and Flora hung out for the rest of the night, she drew pictures of Max as Max took pictures of her. It was after midnight when Max left Flora in her room, Flora went back to drawing until she heard her door open. She didn't turn thinking it was Max coming back because she had forgotten something. When the door closed she turned to see Nathan looking around her room.

Flora frowned and grabbed her blanket to cover herself, she was in the comfort of her room so of course, she wasn't wearing a bra under her shirt. "Can I help you?" Nathan ignored her and looked over at the white dress hanging up in the corner of the room. "How about a "thank you, Nathan, for paying for my dress. Is this the best she could do? I gave Victoria $350 this dress isn't even worth 60 bucks," Flora made a face before turning back to her drawings. "Thank you and I don't need to spend $300 just to look good, I'm ok with my 30 dollar dress," Flora heard Nathan scoff as his heavy footsteps moved towards her.

Nathan looked over Flora and noticed her drawing the selfie hippie, Maxine Cough something or the other, why would she be drawing someone as boring as that bitch? When he looked through her things earlier he noticed almost all her drawing were of her, there was a handful of Holier than thou Kate, and one of a shirtless Mr. Jefferson. "Draw me," The statement kind of threw off Flora, no one had ever asked them to have her draw a portrait of them.

"It's kind of late and I'm not in the mood to draw, it's going to take hours and it probably won't come out good since I'm tired. Plus, I like to capture photos of people showing who they really are and even though you're really pushy and kind of mean I don't think that's who you really are," Flora explained putting away her sketchbook and the rest of her equipment. "Fine, we can hang out for the rest of the week, and that way you can get an image of my shitty personality so you can draw me," Flora chuckled and shrugged before opening her door and motioning for Nathan to leave.

"I want a drawing of me so don't let me down Lewis," Nathan said walking out of the room. Before Flora closed the door, Nathan rushed back in placing a quick kiss on her lips and sprinted out of the room leaving Flora frozen. She closed the door and touched her lips, Nathan Prescott had stolen her first kiss and she was ok with it.


	5. Episode 5

The next few days were eventful for Flora, because of Nathan other students started opening up to her. Hayden was really cool but he was always trying to get her high, Dana was really sweet but her energy level was crazy high, Juliet was nice but she was way too obsessed with her boyfriend. Logan was always trying to get her to go back to his room, which Flora didn't want to do at all. He mother warned her about boys like that before she got to Blackwell, she specifically told her not to let any boys take advantage of her.

Flora was in free period hanging out in front of the Girl's dormitories sketching a picture of Blackwell. To her, it was old and ugly but it looked good with the right light like right now everything was so serene. "Hey, Flora how are you doing?" Flora looked up to see Dana looking down at her partially finished sketch. "Hi Dana, I'm alright just killing time," Dana chuckled before continuing into the dorm. Flora went back to sketching until she heard someone sit down beside her, she looked over to see Nathan relaxing and going through his phone.

This had become normal for her, Nathan following Flora around everywhere, after class he would be waiting for her to walk her to the next class, or when she woke up he was in the dormitories waiting in the hallway for her to get ready. Nathan really wasn't as bad as everyone made him out to be but he was very annoying. Flora found out that like herself he was suffering from schizophrenia but he seemed a lot worse than her. His schizophrenia mixed with all of the drugs and alcohol he was taking which wasn't making him any better. "So, a couple of us are going to get high tonight, you should come and join in on the fun," Flora shook her head before handing Nathan the drawing of Blackwell.

Nathan thanked Flora for the drawing before tucking it away in his backpack, Flora was really cute and all but she was kind of boring. "I don't do drugs and I don't think you should be doing them either but I can't tell you how to run your life. Mixing drugs and schizophrenia is something the doctor told me I shouldn't do at all," Flora said pulling out one last sketch. The other day while hanging out with Nathan she saw a calm nice side of him that she knew a lot of people didn't see. At that moment, she took a mental photo and later sketched a portrait of him later that night.

Flora handed him the photo and he gave her a small smile when he noticed it was a photo of himself. Nathan moved closer to Flora before kissing her soft cherry red lips. Flora smiled into the kiss and pushed Nathan away. "I'm not good at this type of thing, maybe she should take things a little slower." Nathan scoffed and looked at the small girl. It was so obvious she was a virgin with absolutely no sexual experience, but that made Nathan want her even more. "Do you want to come back to my room? I want you to draw more pictures of me," Nathan said pulling Flora up and to the boy's dormitories.

Flora was a little freaked out by Nathan's roughness, she didn't think she was even allowed to go into the boy's dormitories and Nathan sure wasn't allowed in the girl's but he always seemed to be above the rules in Blackwell. As soon as they got to the room Flora looked around at the dark room, she was shocked to see the dark themed photos. As beautiful as they looked they were they also made her skin crawl, was this how Nathan felt on the inside? Nathan watched as Flora looked around his room, he was a little nervous that all his photos scared her away but then he noticed her smile.

"You're a real artist," Flora said quietly, she looked down and noticed an X rated movie and porn magazine on the floor. Nathan followed Flora's gaze to the ground and he felt his heart stop when his eyes fell on the X rated movie he watched along with his magazine he used just this morning. He quickly kicked them under the bed and sat Flora down, his face burned as Flora giggled. "Do you want to watch something, I have plenty of movies," Flora nodded as she put her things down, she was really nervous about being in a room all alone with a boy. Yes, she was 17 but she was always homeschooled so things like this never happened.

Nathan took one of his milder movies off the shelve and placed it in his computer before turning on the projector. Once everything was set up he sat down on the bed beside Flora and got comfortable. Flora was so tense she was sure Nathan knew but she couldn't help it, she watched enough movies to know where this was going but she was paralyzed. No way was she ready to lose her virginity, she was saving herself for when she felt comfortable enough with people and her illness. "You can relax you know, take your shoes off and just chill," Nathan said from the corner of the bed. Flora hadn't even realized he moved and made himself comfortable and was leaning against the wall. She did want he said and took off her sparkly pink shoes and moved beside him, she was completely oblivious to Nathan staring at her. Flora made sure her skirt was smoothed down before she relaxed and focused on the movie.

Halfway through the movie, Nathan had lost interest but Flora was reeled in, she was a little freaked out by the gore and suspense of the film. Even though she wasn't one for scary movies she couldn't look away from the large projected screen on the wall. Nathan took this as his opportunity to make a move on the distracted girl, he moved closer to her and moved his hand to her thigh. Flora still completely zoned in on the movie sat there obvious to advances of her friend beside her. Nathan took the opportunity to move his hand under her skirt and up her thigh to her lacey panties. He never pegged Flora as one that would wear lacey undies but it was a big turn on. He stopped when he felt Flora pull her leg away, he sighed and looked over at her frowning face.

Flora was also little shocked at Nathan's forward actions, in the back of her mind she thought this was the real reason he invited her to his room but she wanted to believe that he was just being nice. "Don't give me that look, your way to pretty to be frowning. I know I shouldn't have done that without your permission so my bad," Flora could tell his apology was fake and it made her hate him. She grabbed her things and walked out of his room and into Mr. Jefferson, great now she was going to get in trouble for being in the boy's dormitories.

"Flora what a surprise I did not expect to see you here. I guess you seeing me is here means I'm going to have to be uncool, you know the rules just like Mr. Prescott does as well. So, detention after class tomorrow and don't be late," Flora nodded and bolted out of the dorm before she got into any more trouble. First Nathan and now Mr. Jefferson, today wasn't going too well for Flora.

The next day Flora did what she was told and met Mr. Jefferson in his classroom for detention after school. He had her sit in the room in silence while she worked on homework and he worked on grading his class assignments. Mark looked over his glasses at the small frowning teenager in his room. Since yesterday she had been in a mood after she left the boys dormitory he asked Nathan what he did to her. Come to find out Nathan was trying to engage in sexual activity with her, knowing she has no clue how to handle situations like that.

"Hey Flora do you think you can help me out with some of these photos," Flora nodded getting up and moving a chair beside Mr. Jefferson's desk. Mark places a few photos down on her desk and she looked over them and picked out three of the six he put down. Those look the best in my opinion mostly because they have character, the others are just pictures," Flora explained, her eyes fell on the computer and she felt her face burn at the photo. It was the photo that Mr. Jefferson took when he found her outside of the building after midnight.

Mark noticed Flora staring at the photo he was editing and chuckled a bit, she looked so amazed by the shot of herself. "I hope you don't mind if I put this up on my website, I haven't taken a photo this nice in such a long time and I need to share it," Flora was mesmerized, she was more than happy to have him put a photo so beautiful up for everyone to see. "It's alright I want you to share it, I don't ever remember myself looking that nice," Flora said quietly. Mark smiled and printed a large copy of the photo and brought it over to Flora, she gasped as her smile widened.

"We can hang this up in the classroom, show it off to everyone in the class," Mark looked over at Flora and laughed when he noticed her eyes the size of saucers. Flora was so excited about having everyone see the photo of herself, she wondered what Max would think when she saw her looking so vulnerable. "You can go if you want, detention is over now that I finally finished grading everyone's work. Thank you, Flora, I'll see you tomorrow in class have a nice night," Flora nodded and packed up her things and exited the room.

When Flora got back to her room she noticed Victoria and Taylor going through her things, all her medication was thrown on the bed and her clothes were all over the place. "What are you doing?" Taylor jumped up and Victoria rolled her eyes. "What does it looking like we're doing, we're going through your stuff to see what kind of psycho you are. Normal people don't take those types of prescription pills, Schizo-freak. I wonder if you're going to be kicked out once everyone finds out that you're fucked in the head, we don't need any unstable students here. I mean you could have a crazy episode and kill all of us one day, that terrifies me," Flora frown and tried holding back the tears that were getting ready to fall from her eyes as Victoria smiled in her face.

Taylor, started to feel guilty for what she was doing but she was going through Flora's things because Victoria was her best friend and she's will to do whatever she needs to make sure Victoria was happy. Even if it means sacrificing a friendship she truly wanted with Flora. Flora turned and ran out of the dorm and off campus, Victoria crossed the line by going through her things and crossing boundaries that should never be crossed.

Flora found herself at Chloe's house after sundown, the beat-up truck wasn't in the driveway meaning she wasn't home. Flora kept walking until she made it to the Two Whales Diner, Chole brought her there a few times and Joyce was a cooking goddess. She walked inside and took a seat in the back corner of the diner before Joyce walked over to the booth. "How are you doing Flora? You do realize we close in about ten minutes?" Flora looked at her phone and gave Joyce a small smile. "Sorry I didn't realize what time it was, I'll let you guys close up," Flora went to stand up but was pushed back down by Joyce. There was no way Joyce was letting her leave without being fed first, as a mother she knew there was something bothering the young girl and she was going to find out what.

"No ma'am, I'll let you stay while I close up the diner, but you have to wash your own dishes when you're finished," Joyce said walking back behind the counter. Flora thanked her and looked down at her shaking hands, there was no way she would go back to Blackwell. Knowing Victoria, she already told everyone about her illness and they were looking for her to escort her off the premises. They didn't have to worry about it now because she wasn't going back, she was going to do what Rachel Amber did and just disappear.

Joyce returned with a burger and fries for Flora, she sat down across from her and watched her enjoy her meal for a minute. "Alright, I'm going to get to the point, what's bothering you, sweetheart?" Of course, she knew something was wrong, she was a mother and she was Chloe Price's mother at that, Flora sighed putting the large burger down. "People are mean," Joyce nodded and chuckled. "Yes, they are and you shouldn't let that bother you if they want to be angry little bastards let them because karma is real and what goes around comes around. One day when you are doing extraordinary things they are going to be scrubbing bathroom floors at the company you own. Now hurry up and eat so I can go home," Flora smiled at Joyce and watched her walk in the back.

Joyce always made her feel good about herself but unfortunately, the feeling didn't last, after finishing her burger she did was Joyce said and washed her dished before parting ways with Joyce. Flora wondered through Arcadia Bay until a dog rushed her, she freaked out until she saw the man that grabbed her some days back. The dog circled her a couple times before jumping on her and licking her. "Hey, cut that out. You don't know what that girl gets herself into," Flora frowned at the tatted man as he pulled his dog away from her.

"What in the hell are you doing wandering here by yourself? Don't you know bad people walk around waiting for cute little girls like you?" Frank frowned looking over the girly Rachel look-alike. Since he saw her she was stuck in his mind, clouding all his thoughts it was just like how he felt when he met Rachel. "Why do you care? No one here cares about me, I could disappear and no one would go looking for me," Flora said quietly, she was completely defeated and she could feel her anxiety level rising.

"Woah, calm down there princess, we already have one missing girl we don't need anymore. Why don't you just go back to school or wherever you came from and just chill, I'm sure the bastards that hurt your feelings are just overcompensating," Flora was a little shocked by this man's vocabulary. She didn't expect him to be, educated considering he always looks high. Frank made a face before turning and walking back to his RV, he really didn't want to get attached to another person especially one so young like Rachel.

Flora quietly followed the tatted man back to his rundown RV, he looked back at her and shooed her but she stayed. "Is this where you live? Can I stay with you for a while?" Frank was completely thrown off by this girl's question he almost fell out of the RV. She wanted to live with him, was she crazy? "Absolutely not, I only have room for two and that's me and my dog so leave," Frank said closing and locking the door. Flora frowned and left the cranky man alone and continued walking.

When she looked at the time it was almost midnight and there was no way she could get back to campus considering she was completely lost. As she was walking she stumbled on a junkyard and smiled when she noticed the rusty truck parked in the gates. Flora walked through the junkyard and found Chloe in a little hideout getting high when Chloe noticed her she smiled and waved her over.

"What's cracking hotness, you look a little upset. Who messed with you, who do I have to fuck up?" Chloe said putting her fist up. Flora smiled and shook her head. "Victoria is a bitch and I just don't want to be at Blackwell for a bit, can I stay with you?" Chloe nodded and stood up. "Let's go, because you look like you're going to pass out any second now," Flora nodded and followed Chloe to the truck and they took off home.

When they got to the house, Flora jumped on Chloe's bed and smiled widely. "Your bed so comfortable, I love laying on it," Chloe kicked off her boots and sat down beside Flora, she was stretching and her shirt was raised showing off her small waist. "Wow your kind of curvy under these clothes," Chloe said putting her hands around Flora's small waist., she was impressed by how nice her body was. "Can I kiss you?" Flora laughed and looked over at Chloe who looked completely serious.

"Why would you want to kiss me? I'm not special, look at me I'm crazy and no one would want to kiss me, well except Nathan but he's a little f..." Flora stopped talking when she noticed Chloe's eyes widen. "If you're talking about that fucker Nathan Prescott, make sure you stay away from him," I made a face and shrugged. "What's the big deal, everyone says Nathan is crazy but all I see is a misunderstood guy, he needs help like me. No one is extending a hand to help him out instead everyone is just judging him. He's..." Flora's words were cut off by Chloe's lips.

Even though they were just talking about it Flora was a little shocked by Chloe's actions, but she enjoyed it at the same. Flora broke the kiss and frowned. "What? Was that not good enough for you?" Flora shook her head and smiled. "I don't know but I expected you to taste like cherries but nope just cigarettes and beer, the signature taste of Chloe Price," Flora said laughing, Chloe joined in after a few seconds and they both laughed together. Moments like this one reminded Chloe of Rachel and she loved the feeling, it was like having Rachel around again.


	6. Episode 6

Update on hurricane***

I have a mandatory evacuation, I'm going to be off the grid for a bit plus I'm sick. *woo* When I leave and come back I might not have a home so we will see. Keep it real dudes!

This chapter contains explicit content

After skipping a day of school, Chloe convinced Flora that she shouldn't skip any more classes and took her back to Blackwell much to Flora's dissatisfaction. The Vortex Club party was today and Flora was very excited but nervous at the same time. Classes were over and Flora was pacing back and in her room while Chloe went through her clothes. "There is no way in Hell that I am letting you wear that "pretty pretty princess" dress. You don't really have any sexy clothes but we can make do with a pair of shorts and I can toss one of my old shirts your way," Chloe said throwing Flora's pulled ants on the bed.

"I can't wear these outside of my dorm, they're way too short. I don't even know why I decided to bring them with me," Chloe ignored her and smiled when she found the perfect shirt, she pulled the tank spaghetti strapped top off of the shirt and tossed it Flora's way. "I can't wear this, it's not school appropriate, that's why I wear I shirt under it," Chloe made a face at her childish friend and sat down beside her.

"Look this party is going to be crazy and if you wear anything with easy access like a dress you are going to be raped so this way they're going to have to work for it. Oh, and make sure you wear a push-up bra, your boobs are kind of small but with some extra help, we can make them look good. Go and get dressed, I'll give you my bracelet just in case you need to hit anyone, one quick smack to the face will leave them hurting," Flora nodded leaving Chloe in the room and walking over to the showers.

In the middle of showering, she heard someone walk into the shower room. "So, tell me again why do we have to be nice to Flora again?" Flora frowned and peeked from the behind the curtain to see Victoria, Taylor, and Courtney doing their makeup. "For some reason, Nathan really likes that schizophrenic weirdo and he wants us to make sure she feels comfortable. Even Mark, Mr. Jefferson got on me for making fun of her in class. I don't get what the big deal is, just because she's kind of pretty everyone thinks she's the greatest thing in the world," Flora turned the showers off and quickly pulled over her clothes before stepping out from behind the curtain.

Victoria frowned in the mirror before turning around and looking at Flora, both Courtney and Taylor walked out of the bathroom leaving the two alone. "I don't understand why you hate me so much when I haven't done anything to you. Actually, I'm not going to sugar coat anything, I don't understand why we can't just be friends, why do you have to hate everyone that you think is better than you? Deep down in that sad insecure heart of yours I'm sure you are very a nice person, why is it so hard for you to just be nice," Victoria was completely speechless, how could this bitch know everything that was going on in her head. Victoria looked over Flora once more before walking back to her room.

Flora walked back in her room and got dressed for the party with Chloe fixing her up. "Ok, now you look like a semi-punk sex demon. Go and have fun and get laid," Flora shook her head and walked out of the room, while she was leaving Kate was leaving at the same time. "Wow, you look so good, and I'm kind of nervous," Flora said walking with Kate out to the gym. For some reason Flora couldn't understand why this party was at the pool, no one told her that she should bring a swimsuit.

When the pair got to the pool, the party was in full swing, people were drinking, some were smoking, swimming, dancing, and others were just mingling. "Wow is this a little crazy, let's go get some juice," Flora said pulling Kate over to the juice bar, unfortunately, they were only serving alcohol and Flora knew better than to mix her medication was alcohol so she just got water while Kate got a small cup of wine.

"Do you want a sip?" Kate asked as Flora looked around at everyone, she was bobbing her head to the music. Flora contemplated it before taking the cup and taking a sip, she almost spit the liquid out of her mouth when taste danced on her tongue. To her it was horrible, alcohol was definitely not her forte. "Gross, how do you drink that it's horrible," Kate laughed as Victoria walked up to the duo. "Hey Bitches, you look like you need some fun, come on Kate let's go and Flora, Nathan is waiting for you in the VIP," Victoria said pulling Kate away from Flora.

Flora waved at Kate before going on a hunt to find Nathan, people asked her to dance and tried to give her drinks as she made her way behind the VIP curtain. Nathan was sitting on a couch with two girls Flora didn't recognize the girls but she didn't feel too good about him holding onto to them the way he was. Their eyes connected and Flora looked down before walking away from Nathan. "You came and you're hotter than usually, Victoria did good," Flora shook her head before looking up at Nathan. "Victoria didn't dress me and thank you, I heard you were looking for me. What did you need I have to get back to my friend?" Nathan frowned and looked over Flora.

She looked amazing, her top showed off her small waist and the top of her cleavage, the shorts were pretty amazing as well showing off her toned legs and wide hips. "Let's get you something better than water to drink," Nathan said grabbing Flora and leading her over to the mini bar. "Make something fruity and strong for the lady," Flora frowned as she was handed a red solo cup. She smelled the concoction before taking a small sip, the taste of alcohol wasn't over powering and it was kind of good.

"How is it?" Flora smiled and nodded at Nathan. "It's really good, but I don't think I should have too much, it could make me really sick if I drink too much with my medication," Nathan rolled his eyes and took a swig of Flora's drink. "Just this once won't kill you, it's not like you get drunk every day. I want you to have fun so drink it quickly and forget about everything else," Flora still wasn't too sure about it but did what Nathan said anyway, this might be the only party she was invited to so she was going to enjoy herself.

Flora was on cloud nine, she was having the time of her life with Nathan, and even Victoria who had found some way to loosen up Kate as well. Everything was great until Kate got sick, Nathan thought it would be best to take Kate to the hospital, so he took her leaving a very drunk Flora alone. Flora had no idea what time it was but she was ready to conquer the world, unfortunately, she was completely exhausted and in need of a bed before conquering the world.

Flora found herself wondering off the campus and down the sidewalk, it was quiet and nice until she noticed a familiar RV parked down the street. Flora stumbled to the RV and tapped on the door before spinning around. Frank cursed, as he got off the bed, what the hell did that fucker what again. He had just given Nathan everything he needed and it practically cleaned him out. When opened the door he was shocked to see the Rachel look-alike completely drunk off her ass and spinning in circles.

"What the fuck little girl," Flora stopped spinning and ran up the RV man and hugged him, he smelled like weed and alcohol, kind of like Chloe but Chloe smelled better. "How are you doing today? It is such a lovely day today, look at the moonlight. Can I come in? Oh, wait no why don't you come out and walk with me? I feel so great I wonder when Nathan is going to come back. Do you know..." Flora was cut off when Frank covered her mouth and walked her to the sidewalk. "Ok, you have to go back to school and leave me the hell alone kid. I don't know what Nathan did to you but it's not good and you need to go to bed so go walk back to school before something happens to you," Frank said pushing her towards Blackwell.

"You should come to Blackwell, it would be so cool I bet you would make a great teacher. You can work with Mr. Jefferson, he's such a wonderful teacher," Flora said walked back over to Frank, she smiled at him and he sighed. "Walk away before I do something that I am going to regret," Flora frowned at her new friend and shook her head, one of the voices in her head was starting to bug her but she pushed it to the side. "I don't want to go back, plus it's the weekend we're are supposed to be partying all night into the A.M," Flora yelled, her euphoric feeling was starting to make her head hurt but she wasn't going to let that spoil her fun.

Before Frank could send her on her way he saw Nathan's truck sped up beside them, he silently thanked God as he pushed the drunk girl towards the truck. "Please get her to bed before something bad happens to her," Frank said as Nathan helped Flora into his truck. Nathan had no idea what Flora was doing outside of the school but he knew this was the perfect opportunity to get her back to the Dark Room. He gave a bottle of spiked water which she gladly took and drank before he drove off into the night. Mark would be so proud of him for getting her there, but he couldn't help but feel weird about it.

When the couple arrived at the old barn Mark was just leaving getting ready to leave, Nathan got out of the truck and opened the passenger door to show off his prize. "Well done, get her set up I'm going to get this one back on campus while it's quiet," Mark said before taking off in the night. Nathan carried a passed-out Flora down to the underground bunker and sat her down on the couch. He moved some of her hair out of her face and ran his finger over her pouty pink lips.

Once Nathan finished admiring his prize he grabbed Mark's camera off the computer desk, he took a few photos of Flora before the door opened up. Mark walked into the room with a smile on his face, she was perfection. He laid her down on the ground and took hundreds of photos of Flora. She was just like Rachel, so photogenic and so real, she was perfect.

Flora woke up with the worse headache in the history of headache's, she was laying on the ground in her room feeling like death. She slowly got up and grabbed her shower things and clothes and stumbled out of the room. Quiet whispers buzzed in her ears but she tried her best to ignore them the best she could. Max was sitting in the corner of her bed when she noticed me Flora walk past her room looking like a zombie.

She got up and watched her walk to the showers before walking back in her room, she would go check on her after her shower was done. Last night she noticed Flora didn't get back in until way past midnight. Flora took a quick shower and changed before walking back to her room and falling on the bed. All she wanted to do was sleep for the next five years until her body bounced back to normal.

"Hi Flora, how are you feeling?" Max asked walking into her friends' room, she was laying with her back facing the door and her head under the pillow. "I feel terrible, that is the first and last time I'm ever going to get drunk," Flora said giving Max a thumbs up. Max nodded patting Flora on the back, she was glad her friend had fun but also a little worried at how her body would react to the alcohol and her medicines. "That's good, I don't want you to get sick from drinking too much," Flora shooed Max away and went back to relaxing.

Flora slept for hours until she was awakened when someone sat on her bed, she looked over to see Nathan lounging and going through her things. Flora laid back down and sighed, not really wanting to be bothered. "I brought food, you need to eat after a night of partying," Nathan said pulling the sheets off of Flora.

"Get up, or you're not going to get better," Flora frowned before sitting up and yawning, Nathan looked almost as bad as her with the dark circles under his eyes. He handed her a container and she happily dug into the delicious food. "Thanks, I probably would've just stayed there for the rest of the weekend and contemplated going to school," Nathan nodded looking over Flora.

Her usual straight hair was in messy curls and she was dressed in her pajamas still, Nathan stopped staring when he realized Flora was staring back. "Thank you for bringing me back to life, I didn't realize how hungry I was until just now," Flora said putting the now empty container her end table. Nathan grabbed Flora's face before pulling her in and kissing her roughly. He wanted her and he wanted her now. He was tired of waiting and he didn't want anyone to have her before him.

Flora was completely thrown off by Nathan's actions once again but this time she decided to let things happen. She didn't know Nathan as well as she wished but she knew he would continue to pursue her. Nathan kicked off his shoes before pushing Flora back on the bed and taking his jacket and shirt off. Nathan smirked with he noticed, Flora's face turn bright red as she covered her face.

Nathan pulled her shorts off receiving a loud gasp from Flora. "Wait, I realize this is going to happen but can you please just be gentle?" Flora was terrified, Nathan wasn't exactly the most gentle and compassionate human so she knew she had to at least ask him to be kind. After all, he was getting something that no one would ever have, her virtue.

Nathan nodded before pulling off his jeans and boxers, he watched Flora cover her face again as he slowly pulled her panties off. He hovered over her and moved her hands from her blushing face, she looked like she was on the verge of crying so he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Chill, I promise you'll enjoy it once the pain goes away." Flora nodded as she felt a Nathan push himself inside of her.

Flora tensed up when pain spread through the lower part of her body, as he agreed Nathan took his time waiting for Flora to get used to his length before, speeding up a bit. Once the pain subsided a bit a new sensation ran through Flora's body, it made her feel euphoric and she loved it. She pulled Nathan closer and he smiled before pushing himself deeper inside of her. He loved feeling her tight walls around his member, she was made for him.

Flora was on cloud nine, she couldn't understand how her mother told her sex was so awful, it was the most pleasurable thing she had ever experienced. Nathan was close to finishing, he looked down at Flora who was moaning in pleasure, her back was arched as she was clutching onto the pillows behind her. He grabbed her hips and thrust hard and deep into her earning loud cries of ecstasy from Flora. Flora felt her insides tighten before feeling Nathan's warm juices flow into her.

Nathan pulled himself out of Flora before laying down beside her. He looked over at Flora who was staring up at the ceiling. "You good?" Flora looked over at him and gave him a small smile before covering her face. "I'm ok but, I just realized you didn't use a condom. My mother made sure I was taking birth control but everyone knows it's not 100%," Nathan sighed before getting up and putting his clothes on.

"Don't worry about it, if it bothers you that much I'll come by tomorrow and we can get you that pill you're supposed to take after condomless sex," Flora got up slowly and pulled back on her panties and shorts as Nathan walked to the door. He turned and kissed her before walking out of the room.

As soon as he left the dormitory Victoria walked out of her room and pushed her way into Flora's room and shut the door. Victoria was fuming, she couldn't understand how Nathan had completely ditched her for this freaky little bitch. "I'm going to tell you this once so make sure you hear it and hear it good. Stay the fuck away from Nathan, he's too good for your mentally unstable ass. If I find out that you even spoke to him after this talk I will make your life a living hell," Flora frowned and shook her head.

"Get out," Victoria raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms, there was no way she was moving from that spot now. "I SAID GET OUT!" Flora yelled pushing Victoria out of the room, she was fed up with her being mean for no reason and she wasn't going to take it anymore. Victoria wasn't one to scare easy but in that moment Flora frightened her, she docile awkward girl she knew was gone.

The rest of the girls in the dorm were watching the scene play out and just like Victoria they were all shocked. Flora had never felt anger like that before, she tried not to get angry because her illness made her lose control of herself. If that was what she needed to do to get people like Victoria to stop pushing her around she was more than happy to do it.


	7. Episode 7

The rest of the weekend was quiet for Flora, like Nathan promised he brought her the morning after pill and she happily took it. It was Monday and Flora was in Mr. Jefferson's class doing what she did best and that was doodle. Max looked over her and frowned, since the incident with Victoria she seemed a bit more tense.

Flora noticed Max staring at her from the corner of her eye, she looked over at her friend and gave her a small smile. Max returned the smile and wrote out a note for her friend and pushed it her way. Flora made sure Mr. Jefferson's back was turned before Flora looked down at the note and smiled when she read it. _**Want to my model for my homework? - Maxgyver**_

She nodded before the paper was picked up off the table. Both Max and Flora looked up to see Mr. Jefferson reading the note. He shook his head at the pair before crumpling up the paper and dismissing the class. "Sorry I didn't mean to get you in trouble," Max said packing up her things. Flora shrugged looking over at Mr. Jefferson who was walking towards the girls.

"Ladies, you both know better than to pass notes in my class, however I'll let it slide since it was pertaining to the homework assignment. Keep up the good work ladies and I look forward to both of your entries for the Everyday Heroes contest," Flora and Max nodded before walking out of the room and to the girl dormitories.

When Flora got to her room, Nathan was sitting on the bed looking through her old sketchbook. "Have you drawn pictures of everyone in this dorm?" Flora nodded putting her things down and locking the door. "Not everyone but most of them, I did another on for you, and I'm working on painting one," Flora said sitting beside her friend.

 _(Small Explicit Scene)_

Nathan threw the book down and captured Flora's lips, she kissed him back and in an instant they were both laying on the bed. He lift up her dress before unzipping his pants and pushing himself into her. Flora cried out in pleasure as Nathan moved in and out of her. Nathan pulled Flora up and turned her pushing her to her hands and knees. He grabbed her pushing himself back into her, he ran his hand along her back.

Flora arched her back and pushed herself into Nathan, she enjoyed this position more than the other one. Nathan and Flora were so wrapped up in their lust filled activity they didn't realize someone was knocking on the door. It wasn't until someone pounded on the door that the two stopped. "Open the damn door weirdo," Flora rolled her eyes when she recognized Victoria's voice on the other side of the door.

Nathan frowned and fixed himself before opening the door, Victoria's eyes widened slightly but he didn't care he was pissed that she cock blocked him. "What do you need Victoria? We are kid of busy at the moment," Nathan said looking over his friend, it was obvious that his presence in Flora's room upset her but he couldn't care less. Sex with Flora was a hell of a lot better than sex with her.

"It's not important, forget I came by," Victoria said before walking back in her room and slamming the door. Nathan closed the door and walked back over to Flora who was waiting on bed on her hands and knees. "You should learn how to give head, I bed it would be amazing with those lips of yours," Nathan said as he kissed Flora's back.

* * *

Max sat in her room trying to focus on her homework, there was no way she was getting Algebra done tonight. She could always ask Flora for help, she seemed to be good at everything she did. Max smiled at the thought of friend, she felt things she couldn't understand whenever they were together. Max walked out of the room and almost ran into Nathan Prescott? What was he doing in the girls dormitory, Max thought walking to Flora's room.

She was straightening up her room and listening to music at the same time. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her face had a little color to it. "Hey Flora, do you think you could help me out with my homework? I'm having a bit of issues with Algebra my one true weakness," Flora smiled and nodded pointing to her desk.

"Um, did you lose something?" Max asked pointing to the panties that were thrown on the desk. Flora laughed nervously before grabbing them and throwing them in the dirty hamper. "Sorry about that, anyway let's get started on your home work," Flora said as her face burned.

The two spent the rest of the night working on homework and just hanging out. The more time they spent together the more Max realized the feelings she was having around Flora was something more than just friendship.

The next day Flora noticed a lot of the girls talking and whispering anytime Kate would walk by and it kind of disturbed her. What had Kate done to any of those girls? She was one of the nicest humans on the planet, yet people were snickering all the time. Flora knocked on Kate's door before opening it and walking it. Kate's room was darker than usual and for some reason all the mirrors were covered up.

"Hey Kate, what's going on? I've noticed you acting a little strange," Flora asked sitting on the bed beside her. Kate was looking down at the floor in shame, there was no way she could tell her friend what she was going through. Flora was at the party with her but they got separated at some point and she completely lost track of her friend and herself.

"Nothing, I just kind of miss home is all. I have to get ready now so I'll see you in Mr. Jefferson's class alright?" Kate said getting up and giving Flora a small smile. Flora didn't believe Kate but it was obvious she didn't want to talk about whatever was clouding her mind so Flora let her be. When she walked out of the room she saw Max heading out and ran up beside her to accompany her to class. "So when are you going to enter your photo for the Everyday Heroes contest? I don't think I'm going to do it since photography isn't really my strong suit," Max shrugged thinking of her lame photo.

There was no way she could show anyone her shitty photo. She might as well write loser on the top before handing it in. "I don't know I had a photo in mind but the more I think about the more I feel like I can do better," Max explained as the pair walked into Jefferson's class. Mark looked up when he saw Flora and Max walk into the class, his eyes lingered on Flora a bit longer. Nathan had been bragging for the last few days about how he took Flora's virginity and it infuriated Mark.

His precious jewel was no long as innocent as he wanted her to be, when he looked at her he noticed her innocent twinkle had faded and something else shone through. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but in due time he would figure it out. Now that she was a bit more experienced he might be able to have her in more ways that one. Just like he had Rachel Amber, not only did she satisfy his photography needs but she also satisfied his personal needs as well.

The other students started to trickle in class and eventually Mark started lecturing. Flora did what she usually did and only partially listened which she doodled. Flora was doodling a photo of Max and herself when she noticed a bright flash beside her. Did Max just take a selfie in class? Flora though looking her over. Max gave her an awkward smile before Mr. Jefferson started picking on Max. Flora rolled her eyes when Victoria started talking, she thought she was so great when she really wasn't.

The bell rang dismissing class, everyone packed up and left leaving just Flora, Max, Kate and Victoria in the classroom. Flora waved at Max before walking out of the classroom, to the dormitories she thought walking up to her locker. "Hey gorgeous, how you living?" Flora turned and frowned at Logan, she barely spoke to his guy and he was trying to get her to his room. "I was fine until you walked up to me," Logan make a face before shrugging and closing Flora's locker. Of all the hot girls in this school, she was the only one he couldn't get back to his room. Nathan's pathetic ass did it so why couldn't he, Logan thought.

Before Flora could do anything Hayden walked up to the pair and stood in front of her. "Back off Logan, unless you want to deal with Nathan and get kicked out of school I suggest you walk away never speak to her again," Logan punched the lockers freaking Flora out a bit but he eventually walked away. "Thank you Hayden, I was on the verge of punching his lig..." Flora was cut off by the blaring fire alarm, all the students started running to the exits and Flora took her time, and walked outside.

She made her back to the dormitory and chilled in her room until Max walked in, she looked like she'd seen a ghost. "What's up Max? Are you alright?" Max shook her head and grabbed Flora before walking out of the dorm. "There's something I need to tell you but I don't know how to say it. I have to give Warren his flash drive back so I'll tell you both whe..." Max stopped talking when she and Flora noticed David Madsen hassling Kate about the Vortex Club. Kate didn't know anything about the Vortex Club why doesn't he just go ask Nathan and Victoria, Flora thought as Max took a photo.

Flora moved from behind the wall and walked over to David and Kate, there was no way she was going to stay hidden while her friend was being harassed buy some rent a cop. "Leave her alone she hasn't done anything wrong," Flora yelled running to defend her friend. David was shocked when this girl ran up to him, he recognized her as one of Chloe's friends that came by every now and again.

"Now listen here Missy, you might think you know what's going on here but you don't know anything. Mind your own business and get on and leave," Flora didn't budge and frowned at David as he looked between the girls. "Leave her alonee before I tell Principal Wells about you harassing the girls in the dormitory. I'm sure he would be more than happy to hear about that story," David made a face but backed down knowing if he caused a scene more people would come to see what was going on. "This isn't over, I see everything," Flora rolled her eyes at David before turning to check on her friend.

"Thank you so much Flora, I don't even know why he keeps bugging about the stupid Vortex Club. I'm not even a member. I'll see you later and thanks again," Kate said hugging Flora. She was so use to standing up for Flora when she needed someone that she completely forgot how wonderful it was to have someone stand up for her.

Kate turned and walked away from Flora and noticed Max peeking from the side of the building. She was a little hurt that Max didn't stand up for her like Flora did so she walked passed her without a word. "Come on you said you have something important to tell me and Warren, let's go before he combust," Flora yelled waving Max over. Max smiled at Flora as she walked up to her and grabbed her hand before walking to the parking lot.

Max and Flora spotted Warren next to an old hatchback, Flora smiled when Warren waved them over. "Hey Max and Flora I think, what's cracking ladies?" Warren went to go hug Max until he noticed she and Flora holding hands. "Here's your flash drive," Max said reaching into her bag and pulling out the small drive for her friend.

Flora gave them some space to talk, and wandered around the parking lot, she made a face when she noticed a familiar RV parked up. What was that creep doing here? I'm sure if he's caught by any school officials, he's going to be arrested or fined for it. She walked back over to Max and Warren, Max started talking about her day. "Ok you guys, I had this incredibly bizarro experience in Mr. Jefferson's class today, I mean life changing," Flora looked over Warren who made a face at her before looking back down at Max.

"Have you guys ever had a dream, so real it was like a movie?" Flora shook her head completely lost by the situation. "Max Caufield, you one of the Jefferson photo groupies?" Max froze when she noticed Nathan walking up to her, she hadn't even said two words to this boy so what was his deal? "I'm one of his students," Flora stood off to the side as Nathan pushed Warren away. Why was he so mad at Max? What did Max do to him? Flora thought, she didn't like the thought of her friends frighting.

"What the fuck ever, I know you like to take picture, especially when you're hiding out in the bathrooms. You best tell me what you told the Principle. Now!" Nathan was livid, he knew this hipster feminazi was in the bathroom when he had is little altercation with Chloe Price.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Max said quietly looking down at her feet, there was no way she was telling Nathan she was in the bathroom with her after everything that happened. Flora grabbed Nathan's arm and he turned pushing Flora to the ground. Flora fell to the ground scraping her knees, as her left wrist popped.

"What the hell, you're crazy," Max said walking over to Flora, before she could get to her Nathan grabbed her and pulled her back over to him. "Do not analyze me! I pay people for that, worry about yourself Max Caufield," "Leave her alone man," Warren yelled grabbing Nathan's arm, before he could react Nathan headbutted him to the floor. Flora got up only to pushed back to the ground when Max landed on her back, a large truck drove up to the girls and Max got up and immediately freaked out.

"Chloe?" Flora got up and moved out of the way of Chloe's truck and over to check on Warren who was bleeding on the floor. She watched Max get in the car and Nathan yell incoherent things as Chloe took off. Nathan cursed and looked over at Warren and noticed Flora, his heart skipped a beat when he realized what he just did. He tried to help Flora but she flinched and moved away from him.

"What's going on here?" David ran up to the small group of students and shook his head, the girl from earlier, some geek boy and of course Nathan Prescott. "Get the fuck out of my way," Nathan yelled walking past David, David let him go and he tended to the two wounded students on the ground. "I'm going to be fine," Flora said helping Warren up. He shook his head and pointed to her bloodied knees. "Not with that wrist, it's already bruising, it needs to be iced and bandaged properly." Flora looked down at her purple wrist and frowned. She had never seen Nathan so angry and it was definitely something she didn't want to see again.

Both Warren and Flora were led to the nurses office where they were both treated and tended too. "So, Flora right? You sure you gonna be ok? I can totally piggyback you to your room if you want." Flora shook her head and thanked Warren. "I'm good, thank you though. You go back to your room and make sure you keep icing that face of yours. Thank you for looking out for Max you're a great friend," Flora said waving to Warren and limping back to her room.

Warren waved and made his way back to his room, as soon as he got there he locked the door and fell on the bed. Flora was so pretty, but he loved Max, it was obvious that the two had some sort of connection that Warren could never compete with but he wasn't going to give up.

When Flora got back to her room she frowned when she saw Nathan sitting on her bed, Nathan was the last person she wanted to see right now. "Are you alright? I didn't even realize I pushed you until it was too late. Flora it was a mistake," Flora ignored Nathan and pushed him out of her room before closing and locked the door. "Fine bitch fuck you!" Nathan yelled slamming his fist on the door. "I told you, you should've left her alone," Nathan rolled his eyes at Victoria's comment stomping out of the girls dormitory, he needed to talk to Mark ASAP.


	8. Episode 8

The next morning Flora woke up pretty early, her wrist and both her knees were on fire from the previous day. She slowly crawled out of bed and grabbed her shower things before walking into the bathrooms. She noticed Kate standing at the sink brushing her teeth looking sadder than usual.

"Morning Kate, how are you doing today?" Kate looked Flora over and pointed to her knees. "I might actually be doing better than you at the moment, what happened to you?" Flora smiled and shrugged putting her things in the shower. "I fell," Kate didn't believe her but she didn't press the issues as she had her own issues she didn't want to share with anyone.

Flora took a quick shower and waved to Kate before walking out of the bathroom and back to her room. There was a large bouquet of roses on the end table with a large box of chocolates on the bed. Flora picked up the card and tore it up when she saw that it was from Nathan. I can't let all of these flowers and chocolates go to waste, I guess I can give them out to everyone she thought.

Flora got dressed and walked out of her room with the large bouquet walking to everyone's room and taping them to everyone's slate. She was still left over with a bunch of flowers so she headed outside. She gave one to everyone that was outside before spotting Warren leaning against the column.

"Hey Warren, the swelling on your face went down but the bruising hasn't. Are you alright?" Flora asked giving him a small smile. Warren nodded grabbing one of the many roses from the bouquet. "I'm alright how's your wrist and the knees, and why do you have so many roses?" Flora did a little dance to show that her knees were alright making Warren laugh. "I'll live, and these are an apology gift from Nathan so I'm giving them out to everyone I see," Warren nodded looked Flora over.

She really was beautiful and the more he looked at her the more he started to fall for her, but he still loved Max it was very easy to get lost in everything that was Flora. "Well, I have more flowers to pass out so I'll see you late alligator," "In a while crocodile," Flora laughed before walking out to the front of the school. Oh, I should give one to all of my teachers to show how awesome they were, Flora thought running into the school. She passed them all out to all the teachers and left the last one for Mr. Jefferson.

Mark looked over at the door when it opened slowly to see Flora peeking in, he didn't have a class for another couple hours so it was just him and his computer. "Good morning Flora, you're up early. What can I help you with?" Flora walked into the classroom towards him holding out the rose for him. "This is for you, you're such an amazing person and you should know that," Flora said as Mark took the rose. "That's very thoughtful of you Flora, thank you so much and for you, I have the finished copy of your photo I took some weeks ago," Mark said picking up a large frame with Flora's nighttime photo in it.

"It will be featured in the International Center of Photography in New York and San Francisco Museum of Modern Art. They both saw this photo and I couldn't decide which one should have so I sent a copy to both of them. There will be a big reveal on the 11th, unfortunately, I won't be able to attend either since I'll be with the winner of the Everyday Heroes Contest. Speaking of the contest have you haven't entered anything?" Mark explained handing Flora the large frame.

Flora smiled sheepishly before taking the photo, she didn't have a lot of confidence in her photos and she knew for sure that if portraits she took were all lame. If it was a drawing sketch contest she would've won it in a heartbeat. "I don't really feel confident in my photography skills Sir. I can submit one but I know it won't be picked for the contest," Flora explained looking down at her feet.

Mark put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "Never sell yourself short Flora, because even if you think it's something awful other might think it's the most beautiful thing in the world," Flora nodded and thanked Mark before walking out of the classroom. As soon as she left his smile fell and he cursed, he was leaving at the end of the week, which means he didn't have much time to get her back in the dark room.

Flora walked back to her room with the photo and ran into Max as she was leaving, the dorm. "Flora, I was just looking for you, are you alright?" Flora nodded as Max followed her back to her room. Max saw the large photo she was holding and her eyes widened, it was absolutely beautiful. "I'm fine, my wrist hurts from carrying this thing but I'm good, were you going somewhere?" Max nodded waving her out of the room.

"Breakfast with the friend from yesterday, do you want to come?" Flora nodded knowing exactly who she was talking about, she didn't realize Max knew Chloe. The two took the bus to the Two Whale's Diner that Flora had heard so much about. They took a booth in the back and Joyce walked up to the pair. "Flora and Maxine Caufield, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you beautiful young ladies here?" Joyce said pouring out coffee for the two girls.

"Coming by to get your amazing waffles," Max said smiling at her former second mom, it felt so good to see a Joyce after 5 years. She still looked exactly the same from the last time she had seen her. Joyce walked away after taking Max, and Flora's orders leave the girls alone. Flora enjoyed the comfortable silence and smiled at her friend. After waiting a few more minutes Joyce came back to the table with two plates, one with waffles and other with eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Thank you so much, Joyce, I can't wait until this is in my belly," Flora said digging into her food. "I still can't believe you're a woman when I look at pictures of Chloe..." Max mentally laughed with she noticed Chloe walk into the diner, of course, she would come in when we mention her, she thought. "Speak of the devil," Flora looked up from her food and noticed Joyce and Max looking at someone behind her. "Oh shit, what is Flora doing here?"

Chloe hopped on the seat beside Flora as she stole a piece of bacon from her almost empty plate. "So let's talk about your superpower or does hotness over here not know the scoop?" Max chuckled at Chloe and looked over at a very confused Flora. "Is this what you were trying to tell me yesterday before Nathan went all crazy on us?" Max nodded and Chloe relaxed back in the booth.

"Max here says she has the power to rewind time and space, and I'm not sure that I believe her so she has to prove that she is the time master," Flora looked over at Max and made a face, she wasn't too sure if she believes Max either or did she just take some bad drugs. She was acting really weird yesterday during and after Mr. Jefferson's class. "Hmm, I can tell you everything that you have in your pockets Chloe and everything you have in your purse Flora," Flora and Chloe exchanged looks before nodding and going through their things before looking back at Max.

"Ok Max impress us," Max made a smiled at Chloe and nodded. "Ok, you have keys with a little robot panda keychain, cigarettes and seven to be exact, eighty-six cents, and a parking ticket that was issued at the 10: 34 am. Flora, you have ruby red matte lipstick, brand is NYX, your cell phone with a bejeweled design of a heart on the back with two of jewels missing on the inner heart, your Marilyn Monroe Wallet that has a small tear on the side, and a Rachel Amber missing person flyer," Max said relaxing back in her seat.

Flora poured out her purse on the table and freaked out mental when Max was right, she looked over at Chloe who shared her same freaked out look before looking back at Max. "Amazeballs, I literally just got chills all over my neck. You have powers," Flora put her things back in her purse as Joyce walked over with a plate of food for Chloe. "Take that crap off the table," Chloe rolled her eyes as she put everything back in her pockets.

Flora was still confused by her friend at her weird ability to rewind time, she pulled out the flyer of Rachel Amber and looked it over before looking back at Max. Maybe there was still time to save Rachel if she went back in time. "Hello, Earth to Flora. Are you good or do you need to go lie down?" Chloe asked her spaced-out friend. Maybe she was having another one of her episodes, Chloe thought looking Flora over.

Flora shook her head and got out of the seat. "You guys go ahead and do whatever it is you are doing, I'm going to head back to my room I'm not feeling well," She said quietly. It was partially true she really wasn't feeling good but she wanted to look more into Rachel Amber and see what she could find out about her. The girl that people claimed looked so much like her, who was Rachel Amber and where did she go?

Flora watched Chloe and Max leave as the bus came and took her back to Blackwell, it was quiet on campus so Flora took the liberty of relaxing in front of the school and sketching random things that came to her mind. Rachel Amber.

She enjoyed her solitude until the school bell ringing signaling the start of the new period, she was supposed to be in Mr. Jefferson's class. She packed her things up and walked into the classroom, as soon as she saw Nathan and Victoria lounging on the desk she and Max shared. She mentally cursed and walked up behind them placing her stuff on the desk behind them.

Nathan turned with a large smirk on his face until he noticed Flora sitting on the side of the table looking through her textbook. That's right she's in this class with that stupid bitch Max Caufield. "Where's your selfie hoe, Flora? She get too cool for your lame ass," Flora ignored Victoria's comment and continued going through the book.

She looked up when she noticed Max walk in the door and shrugged at her. Max walked up to the two bullies and told them to get off her desk which they did after making a few comments that she ignored. "What did they want?" Max asked as she took her seat beside Flora. Flora shrugged once again as her eyes met Nathan's, he looked like he wanted to say something to her but he kept it to himself.

They both held eye contact when Mark walked in shooing out everyone that wasn't in his class. Flora watched Nathan walk out before working on her sketch of Rachel Amber. "Yo, there's some crazy shit going down at the girl's dorm." Flora looked up quickly as Zachary ran back out of the classroom.

Max exchanged looks with Flora before getting up and following her out to the dorms. Flora noticed the large group of students and faculty looking towards the rooftop and followed their gaze. Her heart stopped when she looked up to see Kate standing on the edge. In a second Flora found herself running past everyone and upstairs to the rooftop. There was no way in hell she was going to let her friend die, if she could survive living as a schizophrenic, Kate could live with a viral video that would probably be taken down soon, she thought.

As soon as she got to the top she relaxed a bit after seeing Kate in Max's arms, it was obvious they were both crying even in all the rain. How did Max get up here so quickly, she was right beside me just a minute ago. Flora thought looking over at her shaken up friends. The roof door opened up and Flora was pulled out of the way as David as few other teachers made their way over to Max and Kate. "Miss. Lewis please make your way to back downstairs and to my office, as well as you Miss. Caufield. I would like to know how Earth either of you got up here and why you were up here, to begin with," Wells said shooing the two girls out of the dormitories.

Both Flora and Max complied and walked back to his office in silence. Flora couldn't understand how Max had gotten to the roof so fast unless she wasn't lying about her rewind power. It would make sense. When she saw Kate she went back in time and made her way up there before she could jump. Flora looked over at Max would was still looking intense. After waiting in the office for about ten minutes Principal Wells, Mr. Jefferson, David Madsen, and Nathan walked into the room.

Nathan took a seat beside Flora as Principal Wells walked over to his desk and pulled out a few papers. "Now I know today was difficult for everyone, but I'm proud of the way Blackwell handled it. Of course, you're quite the hero Max for getting Kate down. As principal of Blackwell, I take my duty seriously. I take the well-being of all my students more seriously, what happened today should never happen in a hall of wisdom and knowledge,"

"Mr. Madsen, as head of security here, those roof doors should always be locked. That's just standard operating procedures. They were not and that is indeed your responsibility. Mr. Jefferson, I know you can't be expected to know everything that your students have going on, but Kate has assisted you in class so you should have known something was amiss. Mr. Prescott since you are responsible for The Vortex Club parties and since Miss. Marsh did attend your last party you'll have to answer some more questions,"

Principal Wells took a seat at his desk before looking at the two young females he hadn't questioned yet. "Miss. Caufield, Miss Lewis, why exactly were the both of you on the rooftop with Kate Marsh?" Flora sighed and looked over at Max. "I went up there because I was going to stop her from jumping but Max got there before I could," Flora said quietly. Principal Wells nodded before looking over at Max and waiting for her answer.

"Um, she d..." Max stopped when Flora put her hands down on the table. "I saw David Madsen hassling Kate. It's not the first time he's done it either, he does it to a lot of the students here and even if you don't believe me I know Max has proof of it," Flora yelled, holding her hand out to Max. Max rustled through her bag before pulling out a photo and handing it to Flora, she then gave the photo to Principal Wells who nodded and looked David's way.

"Thank you for that, sign here Miss. Lewis and you may go, but I would still like to hear what Miss. Caufield has to say," Flora nodded and signed the paper before walking out of the room. As soon as she closed the door she felt like she could breathe again, she walked back to her room looking at Kate's door before locking herself in her room.

School was going to well now things are starting to get really weird. Flora threw he things down and fell on her bed with a light thud. It's alright Kate, I promise I'll be a better friend from now on.


	9. Episode 9

Flora didn't sleep well at all because her thoughts kept going back to Kate and Max with her rewind power. She was up early and wandering around campus, she didn't want to be anywhere near the dorms and she wanted to be alone. Her anxiety was creeping up, she knew something bad was going to happen but she wasn't sure what it was.

Much like every other day Nathan was up early, he wasn't one to sleep much anyway after yesterday's events he knew he fucked up again and he knew Mark would be upset. After what that bitch Max Caufield told Principal Fucker he was suspended. He was walking around the campus when he saw Flora leaning against the large trees in the courtyard. He wondered if she was still angry at him, probably considering she still hasn't answered any of his text or calls.

He slowly walked up to her, and she looked up at him before looking leaning back and closing her eyes. "Hey, how are you doing?" Flora shrugged not opening her eyes. So she was still angry at him, he thought. He made himself comfortable beside her and sighed. "Look I know you're still upset but please, I'm sorry. You're like the only person that I feel like I can be myself around and I don't want to lose you all because I got angry," Flora sighed and looked over at Nathan, she had never seen him look so defeated before and it made her feel bad.

"Promise me you will never get angry like that again, you didn't just hurt me you hurt my friends and I can't forgive anyone that hurts my friends, especially Max," Flora explained. "I let you slide just this once because I like but that's it no more freebies," Nathan smiled and jumped up. "Nice, now that you like me again I'm hungry so let's get some food," Flora nodded as Nathan helped her up.

The drive to the Two Whale's Diner was filled with a comforting silence for both Nathan and Flora, even though it had only been a few days since they stopped talking they were both happy to be together. When they arrived at the diner Nathan told Flora to find them a seat because he had something to do before going inside.

Flora walked into the small diner and took a seat in the far right corner, she smiled at Joyce who brought over a cup of coffee. "Good morning beautiful, how are you doing?" Flora took a sip of the bitter coffee and relaxed. "I'm fine thank you, how are you?" Joyce shook her hand before someone called her over. "I'll get you your regular," Flora thanked her as Nathan walked over to the booth.

"Did you fix whatever issue you were having, with your truck? He nodded and grabbed her coffee and a sip. "Gross, cheap coffee," Flora took the mug back and frowned at her spoiled friend. "If you know you don't like it then why did we come here?" Nathan ignored her and looked out the window. "I know you like this place that's why" Flora raised an eyebrow and nodded. "If you say so,"

"Has anyone told you, that you look like Rachel Amber?" Flora looked up at Nathan so fast she thought for a second her head was going to break off. "No why? Do you think so? Do you know anything about her?" Nathan made a face and nodded. "Yeah I knew her, she was a fun down to do anything. I kind of wish you were like that sometimes, but then again you wouldn't be you and I don't want that," Flora thanked Joyce when her food was placed in front of her.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not down to do every illegal thing you want to, I'd prefer not to do anything that's going to make me anxious and have an episode, so yeah," Nathan chuckled at Flora's comment and nodded. Flora's smile fell when she saw Max coming over to the table dressed, like Chloe. "What's up Max?" Nathan frowned and looked over at Max before smirking.

"Oh look, it's Max Amber. Nice outfit, by the way, thanks for getting me fucking suspended you twee bitch. You're lucky this is a public place," Flora frowned at Nathan before looking up at Max. "What's going on and why are you dressed like that?" Flora asked pulling on Max's shirt. "I spent the night at a friend's house, anyway Nathan, I heard your dad hired a cop to keep an eye out on you and Frank Bowers, like a babysitter," Max said with a small smirk on her face.

Unfortunately, she had to rewind a few times to get it right but she was sure he would spill the information she needed. "Bullshit, my dad doesn't hire, he owns. And all these pigs know better than to narc on me," Flora really didn't enjoy the conversation that Max and Nathan were having. It was like Nathan was a completely different person as soon as Max was around, did he secretly like her or something, Flora thought looking at Nathan.

Flora snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Nathan call her name, Max had already walked away and Nathan's face was flushed red with anger. "I'm ready to go, I'll meet you at the truck," He said tossing down a couple bills. Flora ate the last of her food and waved at Joyce before following Nathan out of the diner.

"I can't stand that fucking bitch, she's always in my goddamn business," Flora walked up to Nathan, she wasn't sure what to do so she pulled him into a hug. He stiffened up but hugged me back before sighing. "See everything is ok, now let's go back to school. I have homework that still needs to be done and I don't want to be late for any of my classes," Nathan nodded and we both took off back to the school.

"Wait you said that Max got you suspended, what did you do? I know you have a temper but I don't think it's bad enough to get you suspended," Flora looked over at Nathan who was even tenser than before and it was kind of scaring her. Nathan ignored her and looked down at his phone when it went off. Of course, this would happen, he thought looking over at Flora. She was staring back and for a second he felt like she was reading his mind until she smiled at him. I'm sorry, but I have to do this.

"Flora, we have to make a quick stop, my dad wants me to pick something up from the old farmhouse, I promise you won't be late I'll be quick." Flora nodded and relaxed in her seat. "So how many houses does your family have, if I heard correctly your family is from Arcadia Bay however you were born in Florida," Nathan chuckled and shook his head. "You've done your research, creep. We have one in California, Florida, and two here in Arcadia," Flora nodded and smiled. One day she would be rich enough to own more than one house, and she would help take care of her struggling mother.

The rest of the ride to the farmhouse was filled with small talk and laughter between the two friends, Nathan hadn't realized it before but the more time he spent with Flora the more fell for her. It wasn't like how he felt with Rachel it was something more than just drugs and sex, there was something special.

"This is the farmhouse, it looks like something from a scary movie," Flora said following Nathan into the old farmhouse. Flora took in her surroundings and smiled when she noticed a large owl looking down at the couple. "I'm so sorry Flora, I really didn't want to do this, if I don't he's going to take you and I don't know what's going to happen to you if he does," Flora made a face before turning towards Nathan, before she could say anything Nathan grabbed her face and brought her close to him and stuck a needle in her neck.

She pushed him away and within seconds her body started to go numb. She attempted to run only to fall to the ground. Her whole body was heavy and the world around her was starting to go fuzzy, She saw Nathan's shoes move in front of her face followed by another pair she didn't recognize before passing out.

When Flora woke up she was in an unfamiliar room, her feet and hands were taped together, she tried pulling them apart and even biting the tape but it was too strong. She looked down at her outfit when she realized she was wearing an all white knee length dress, her shoes were gone and replaced with silver heels.

Flora panicked until she remembered Nathan and the unknown person, she got up and hopped over to the couch before falling on it. There has to be something in here that I can use to cut herself free. She looked around the room and started to freak out when she saw all the camera equipment. What type of photos were being taken in here? Flora got up and hopped over to the desk before, looking at it and finding nothing.

She opened one of the drawers and mentally screamed when she saw a pair of scissors, she grabbed them and slowly cut her feet free before trying and failing to cut her hands free. "HELLLLOOO!" Flora screamed hoping someone would hear her. Of course, no one did and she continued to try to cut herself free. After trying for about thirty minutes of pain, blood, and struggling she finally cut herself free.

Flora looked around the room and found her old clothes, she picked them up and wiped her bloodied up hands before sitting on the ground. Whatever Nathan injected her with made her feel super weak, the air around her shifted and as she started to hyperventilate. It had been a long time since she had seen any of her hallucinations so of course, this one would show up when she was vulnerable.

She closed her eyes and crawled into the fetal position as she began to tell herself that everything was going to be alright. She heard unintelligible whispering followed by the large brass door opening and closing.

 _"Useless, weak, all of this happened because you're pathetic."_

Flora put her hands over her ears but the whispers turned into yelling and it felt like the room was closing her in. She jumped up and ran when she felt nails pressed into her back. She opened her eyes to see where she was going and froze in terror, she had made a fatal error. A distorted being towered over her, snow white skin, long fingers that were accompanied with long dark pointed fingernails. All the ribs of the hallucination were torn through the skin of its chest, and skinny clawed legs were covered in fur.

She kept her head down and closed her eyes not wanted to look at the face of her scariest hallucination, it was bad enough that she had acknowledged it now it was here and it wasn't going anywhere.

 _"So you finally see me, well not all of me..."_ Flora kept her eyes closed as he heard the large brass door unlock and open. _"Oh looks like we have a visitor, should I introduce myself?"_ Flora ignored the raspy voice of her hallucination and tried to keep her head down. "Wow, you're awake earlier than I thought you would be." "Flora are you alright?" Flora opened her eyes when she recognized Nathan and Mr. Jefferson's voices.

Nathan's face was bloodied up and something about Mr. Jefferson seemed different, she turned slightly and saw the side of her hallucination and sighed. It wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, she needed to get away from this evil place. "Look at your hands. What the hell have you done!?" Mr. Jefferson yelled freaking Flora out a bit.

Nathan pushed Mr. Jefferson away from Flora and made a face at him. Flora looked towards the door and took off only to have someone grab her arm and pull her back. She didn't care if it was Nathan or Mr. Jefferson, she starting slapping and hitting whoever grabbed. She felt someone grab both her wrist and push her to the ground.

"Goddamn it, you're a fighter, I like it but I can't have you bruising up my face," Mark said holding his student to the ground. She acted just like Rachel when she was first brought here. Nathan handed the tape to Mark as he pulled her over to one of the chairs and pushed her down. "Why? Why are you doing this? You were so nice," Flora wanted to know what she did for him to have her locked up like an animal.

"Nathan hold her down," Nathan frowned and did what Mark told him and held Flora down as he taped her to the chair. "Why? Please tell me why?" Mark ignored Flora as he walked over to his desk and pulled a small glass bottle out and a needle. Flora started to panic and looked over at Nathan who had his back turned to her. "You really want to know why?" Flora nodded as Mark made his way over to her.

"It's because you're perfect, Rachel was perfect and ever since her "disappearance", no one has been able to fill that void and I think you have exactly what I'm looking for," Flora shook her head and struggled to get out of the chair as Mark walked up to her with the needle. The needle was pressed into her arm as she bit his hand. Mark cursed and instinctively slapped Flora quieting her. "Damn it, I'm sorry just corporate so I don't have to do that to you," Flora frowned as the pain from the slap subsided and her world darkened with her last ounce of consciousness she smirked and looked at Mark. "Fuck you,"

How long how I been in this room, I'm so tired, Flora thought. Her body was heavy and all her hallucinations were loud and all over the place but she didn't care. She was tired of being a plaything for Mark all she wanted to do was go home to her mom.

 _"So are you just going to lay there? You really are pathetic,"_ Flora rolled her eyes and turned towards the large beastly hallucination and frowned. All the drugs had numbed all of her feels and she wasn't afraid to look at the beast anymore, and if she was being honest she enjoyed the beast company when she was alone.

Mark didn't tape her arms and legs up since he had given her such a heavy dose of the drugs, he knew by the time he got back she would still be laying in the same spot. Flora sighed and within minutes she passed out, she wasn't sure how long she was out but she felt someone lightly shaking her.

She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Max and Chloe looking down at her, they came to spend time with her. "Oh my god, Chloe she's awake but I don't think she's fully conscious look at her eyes," Max said looking down at her doped up friend. She looked terrible and her eyes were glazed over. "Help me get her up, do you see any clothes or like a blanket?" Chloe looked through the room and found Flora's bloodied shirt and skirt she was wearing from the day before and frowned walking back over to Max.

"Aren't these the same clothes she was in yesterday when I saw at the diner with Nathan?" Max nodded pulling the shirt over her head. "Shit she's so much heavy than she looks," Max said struggling to pull her up. "Well she doesn't look like she can move so she's just dead weight right now, anyways let's hurry we still have to go to that spot in the junkyard," Chloe yelled helping Max carry Flora to the truck.

"I think we should call the police, look at her Chloe I don't even think she realizes she's being rescued," Chloe shook her head and took off. Before they go anywhere they were going to check that spot, Flora was going to sober up eventually but she had to make sure Rachel was there like her gut was tell her.

Max looked over at Flora who was passed out, she looked at her arms and hands and ran her fingers over all the scratched and the large bruise on her wrist. Max felt like this was partially her fault for letting Flora leave with him. She should've just made her go with them instead of having her hang out with him.

When the trio arrived at the junkyard Chloe jumped out of the car and ran to the spot in the photo, Max made sure Flora was situated before following behind her erratic friend. "Look, this is it, this is it. Are you gonna help me, Max!" Chloe yelled digging up the dirt, the more she dug the worse she felt. Max sighed before helping her friend, her nail grazed something and she stopped digging and looked into the whole. "Chloe stop, look," Max pushed more of the dirt away before being hit with an overpowering smell.

Flora stirred in her sleep before slowly getting up, her body was still heavy but she felt like she had more control. She started to panic a bit when she didn't know where she was, she opened the truck door and fell out on the ground.

 _"Stupid girl, you're in a junkyard,"_ Flora ignored her hallucination and continued stumbling through the junkyard until she heard the sound of Chloe's voice. So it wasn't a dream, they got me out of there, she thought moving as fast as she could towards the sound of Chloe. When she found Chloe, Max was there holding her as she cried, both of them there covered in dirt and there was a large hole beside the two girls.

Max looked up at Flora as she walked over to the hole and looked in. The first thing Flora noticed when she looked into the hole was the blue feathered earring. She moved away from the hole and collapsed to the ground before vomiting. Rachel was dead. How could she be dead, she was the real reason for coming to Blackwell. She told everyone she was coming to Blackwell for the amazing art program but that was a lie.

The real reason she came to Blackwell was to find Rachel Amber, that's why she decided to get close to Chloe and Nathan, even Mr. Jefferson. Not because they were great to be around but because she knew Rachel was always with them, Rachel Amber her half-sister.


	10. Episode 10 (End)

Flora was in and out of consciousness, as Chloe sped back to the school, after finding Rachel's body. She tried telling Chloe that they should've gone to the police but Chloe wasn't having it she was going to confront Nathan, alone. When the trio arrived at the school, Flora stayed in the back of the truck, she was still feeling incredibly weak and she still couldn't shake the horrible feeling of paranoia.

Flora stayed in the truck for a bit before getting out and slowly walking to the boy's dorms, she needed to see Nathan, if she needed to talk to him and find out why he was doing this. When she got to his dorm room the door was opened slightly and the locked was broken. Flora opened the door and frowned when she saw the destroyed room.

It looked like there was a struggle, between two people, and Nathan sure didn't win, he wouldn't have left his wallet behind. Flora walked out of the dorm and ran into someone, she stumbled back but caught herself. She looked up and smiled when she saw a very intoxicated Warren. "Flora, hey the teachers were looking for you yesterday. I guess your mom came by to check on you but no one could find you," Flora perked up at the sound of her mother.

If her mother was here she could expose Mark and Nathan, she thought going through her pockets. Of course, she doesn't have a phone, she thanked Warren before making her way to back to her dorm. Right as she went to open the door to the dorm she felt someone grab her. A cloth was put over her face and Flora frowned at the poisonous smell of chloroform as she passed out.

Savannah frowned as she waited in her daughter's empty dorm room, she felt in her heart that something happened to her daughter and when she didn't answer her phone a few days back she used her savings money to book a flight next day to see her daughter. Of course, now she was missing and everyone seemed so nonchalant about it.

She looked at the sketchbook on her desk and opened it looking through some of the beautifully drawn pictures. Many were of one girl who she came to know as Maxine Caufield, Flora often spoke of her and she wondered if their relationship was more than just a friendship.

Savannah continued looking through the sketchbook until she noticed one that made her stomach turn. Mark Jefferson, he was shirtless, and obviously, this scene didn't take place in a school setting. Savannah ripped the picture out of the sketchbook before making her way out of the dorm room. On her way out she stumbled over a large frame leaning against the wall.

She moved the large frame and looked over the large beautifully mysterious photo of her daughter. Every fiber in her body burned when she saw the name at the bottom of the photo, Mark Jefferson.

First thing in the morning she was going to figure out why her daughter was drawing shirtless pictures of her photography teacher and why he was taking nighttime photos of her daughter. Savannah left the dorm and got into her rental car, before frowning and leaning back in her seat.

"I should've just did what your father said and taken her far away from here, I don't know why I thought bringing you back here was a good idea," Savannah said to herself as she took off down the street, there was only one person she could think of that could help her with the whole situation. It had been more than a decade since she'd seen him, she was hoping that she never saw him again but here she was driving to his home.

When Savannah arrived at the large house she sighed and took a few breaths before getting out of the car and knocking on the door. Within minutes, a middle-aged woman opened the door with a smiled until her eyes fell on Savannah. "What a surprise, I thought I told you never to show up on my doorstep," Savannah looked down and sighed again.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see but, I need you husbands help, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important, trust me," The older woman opened the door wider inviting Savannah into the decorated home. "James your old whore is here," Savannah made a face at the bitter housewife before walking into the living area.

She smiled looking at the family photos, her eyes stopped on one photo of the family's daughter. "Savannah, what are you doing here?" Savannah turned to her former lover and father of her daughter before frowning. "Hello James, I know I've kind of been banished from your home by your wife but we have a problem. It's Flora, she's missing and I think Mark Jefferson has something to do with it," James looked over his former lover and sighed.

First, he lost Rachel, and now Flora was missing, he only met Flora once when she was about two years old and it was uncanny how much she looked like Rachel. Once he was caught by his wife he broke all communication with her. He promised to send Savannah a check every month as long as she stayed away from his family.

"If she's anything like Rachel she will show up, that's how kids get at this age, they start to get adventurous and go out and come back when they realize they don't know anything," Savannah shook her head and ran back out to her car and pulled out the folded up sketch before running back into the house. "Look, why would Flora draw this unless she saw him? I know you probably think I'm overreacting but I know my daughter better than she knows herself James, and I know she wouldn't just disappear without her phone or money, or any clothes. She always has her phone on her, and she calls me every day, every single day and I can feel it. I know something happened to her and you should be just as concerned because she's your daughter too,"

James cursed and looked over at his wife, who besides being upset that Savannah was in the home understood her pain. "I'll do what I can call the police and I'll head down to the office tomorrow morning, did anyone see her with anyone or who her friends are?" Savannah pulled her phone out and went through a couple text messages. "David Madsen said eyewitnesses last spotted her with a boy named Nathan Prescott I guess they left campus for breakfast and she never came back, Nathan Prescott was seen on campus but Flora wasn't there," James nodded going through the messages.

Savannah went into her purse and pulled out a photo of her daughter and handed it to James, his wife took the photo and gasped as a few tears fell down her face. "She looks so much like Rachel, oh my god. I do hate you but I'm going to do what I can to help you Savannah, we're going to find your daughter," Savannah thanked her before calling the police. She was getting to the bottom of the huge mystery no matter what.

Flora woke up groggy and cold, she mental screamed when she realized she was back in the room. She moved and looked around but stopped when she saw Max passed out and tied to a chair. This time there was no getting out she was tied with strong rope and her hands were cuffed together.

"Max, can you hear me?" Flora said quietly, she tried getting up but it was incredibly hard since she was tied up so tightly. She heard Max start to struggle in her restraints until her eyes met Flora's. "Oh my gosh, I thought you left, he got you again?" Flora nodded and as Max went back to struggling to get out of the restraints. She pulled until her foot came undone, she smiled to herself before looking back down at Flora who looked defeated.

"Flora promise me you won't give up, we're going to get out of here no matter what alright?" Flora nodded at her friend but relaxed she wasn't going to waste the little energy she had to try and get out of these impossible restraints. The door opened and both Max and Flora looked up to see Mark walking into the room.

"Both of you are up, wonderful, maybe I could get some shots of the two of you before I get rid of you. I would love to keep you alive Max however you know too much. Flora, I did a lot of thinking before I realized you needed to go, your mother is here and killing you will get her off my case. Everyone knows you and Nathan are a thing, you wanted to break things off with him and he wasn't having it. So he killed you before killing himself. It's a real shame, love is a powerful thing," Flora frowned at Mark as he leaned down and pulled her up.

"Don't touch her, leave her alone," Mark pushed Flora down on the couch before walking over to the desk, and picking up a needle. "It's such a shame your mother had to weasel her way into this, because of it I have to destroy my favorite subject. Such is life," Flora started struggling to get out of the bindings when she noticed Mark walking towards her.

"It's alright, it will be over quick. Just like fall asleep, you won't feel a thing," Mark grabbed Flora and hushed her as he pushed the needle in her neck. Flora cried and her vision started to go blurry, everything just seemed to get quieter as her body relaxed. She smiled when she thought of her half-sister, she would finally be able to meet her.

Savannah was beyond pissed, the search was called off when the weather conditions started to get harsh. She didn't care she wanted every cop on duty to be outside searching high and low for her only child. According to Principle Wells, no one could get in touch with Mark Jefferson, he wasn't home and it made him even more guilty.

Nathan Prescott had also disappeared, no one had seen or heard from him, since yesterday afternoon. Everything just seemed so shady in Arcadia Bay to Savannah. "Miss. Lewis, we might've found something. While going through Nathan Prescott's room we found a few notes, one of them is from your daughter,"

Savannah took the note from the cop and read it over quickly before giving it back to him, she shook her hair and frowned. "That's not how she writes and that is definitely not her handwriting. That is a fake note, why can't you just find Mark Jefferson and have him arrested for touching my daughter. She's underage that right there is a crime in itself," The cop shook his head before walking looked down at her phone when she realized it was ringing, David Madsen?

"Hello," She heard David sigh and clear his throat before speaking. "Savannah, I found Mark Jefferson and I found your daughter along with Max Caufield," Savannah's heart fluttered when she heard David say her daughter was found, all she needed was to go get her and leave this horrible town. "Where are you? I'll pick her up, or do you have to bring her here? It doesn't matter I just need to see my baby," Savannah started to panic when David didn't answer right away.

What was taking him so long to answer her? "David where are you I'm coming to pick up my daughter?" She heard him sigh again and tears started falling down her face. Before she could say anything again James took the phone from her and walked away. "Is she alive?" James asked. "No," James ended the call and gave the phone back to Savannah before grabbing his things.

"What did he say? Where are you going?" Savannah asked, she could feel it in her heart but she had to hear it, she had to make sure the feeling was just a feeling and not reality. "She's dead Savannah, we were too late. She's dead and she's not coming back so I'm going home," Everyone in the police department got quiet when they heard James yell, they looked between the two and Savannah broke. This was the same feeling she got when she first brought Flora here, it was all her fault. She should've just turned around and taken Flora as soon as that nauseating feeling hit her when she first arrived.

Savannah felt someone's hand on her shoulder as she balled on the floor, she didn't have to turn around to know that it was Mrs. Amber. No one knew this feeling more than her, and her daughter was still missing. Rose Amber, knew this pain very well, it was the one that plagued her every night since the disappearance of her daughter. She had given up the search for her daughter not because she didn't care but because she knew deep in her heart that her daughter was dead.

Max had gone back in time for the last time, all she knew was she and Chloe were safe as for Flora, she couldn't say the same. When she had come back to reality both her and Chloe were standing by the lighthouse as the tornado made its way here. She really messed up time, this was all her fault. The storm, this was her storm and there was only one way to get rid of it, but she didn't want to sacrifice her best friend.

She was stuck choosing Arcadia or Chloe if she chose Chloe Arcadia would turn into rubble and everyone would potentially be dead. Max wasn't sure if she would be able to live with herself knowing that it was her fault that she killed everyone. However that meant losing her best friend, and as horrible as it sounds she was willing to sacrifice her friend to save the rest of the town.

She would never forget about Chloe, and she would always be there to take care of Flora like she promised Chloe. Looked at the butterfly picture that Chloe handed her and focus on the photo time jumping back to the moment she destroyed the future, things would go the way they were supposed to and there was nothing she would do about it.

When Max came back to reality she was standing on the cliff looking out at the clear blue sky, there was no tornado and no Chloe. "Max, let's go," Max turned quickly at the sound of Flora's melodic voice. She didn't even realize she was crying until Flora wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm so happy you're alright, I'm so sorry Flora. I'm so sorry he put you through all of that crazy bullshit," Flora was a little shocked when Max pulled her into a tight hug and was talking a bunch of nonsense. This week had been a little crazy, with Nathan killing Chloe, and Mr. Jefferson being arrested and the police finding Rachel's body. There was one great thing that came out of this horrible week and it was her relationship with Max. "It's going to be alright, let's go before we miss the funeral," Flora said grabbing Max's hand. Max looked at Flora and smiled when she saw the blue feathered earring that matched Rachel's in her ear.

Max nodded following Flora back into town, they arrived at the funeral right before it began, the both of them were all cried out from crying so much from the previous days so they stood and watched. A bright blue butterfly caught both of their attention, as it landed on Chloe's decorated casket before flying off. Max smiled and looked over at Flora who was also smiling. It was in that moment that they both knew everything was going to be alright.


End file.
